Courage to Try Again
by LizzyEastwood
Summary: This is the story of what might have happened between the last two chapters of Anne of the Island, between A Book of Revelation and Love Takes up the Glass of Time. We know that Gilbert comes quite often to Green Gables after his recovery. But what exactly happened between him and Anne that gives him the courage to "try again."
1. Chapter 1

_I have always wondered what happened when Gilbert "came quite often to Green Gables" after his illness. So this is my take on the in-between chapter. This is partly inspired by all you fellow fan fiction writers. There are some really great stories here! I got the idea for this story after reading "Learning to Love Again", by Bertha Willis. Great story, I recommend! Anyhow, thanks for all the inspiration, everyone. I hope you enjoy._

Anne approached the Blythe's home with trepidation. As happy as she was that Gilbert was getting better, she felt that she had no right to be there. Marilla and Rachel had made a basket of food for the Blythe's, a neighborly gesture to help see them through a difficult time. Marilla had intended to send Davy over with it, but Anne had insisted she be the one to take it. Anne knew what Pacifique Buote had said, but she needed to hear it for herself. Her desperation drove her to the task of carrying the heavy basket as she thought nothing of what she would say when she arrived other than that she needed to really know Gilbert was going to make it through.

She had slept two nights since she realized she loved Gilbert; two nights to remember what a fool she had been to think the flattered fancy she had felt for Roy Gardner had been love; two nights to really think about what she had given up when Gilbert walked out of the Patty's Place orchard the night of his ill-fated proposal. She had been so angry at him, convinced his behavior had brought on the destruction of their friendship. How wrong she had been. She remembered Phil's words that very night, when Anne cried about her crumbled world that needed to be reconstructed. "A world without any Gilbert in it," Phil had said. Anne had lived in that world for two years and it was only by ignoring everything her heart had been trying to tell her that she had made it through. Why did it take him almost dying for her to realize her feelings? Why did she only realize now, when it was likely he was engaged to someone else?

Anne tried to put these thoughts out of her mind as she knocked quietly on the Blythe door. The door opened and there stood John Blythe, Gilbert's father. A shocked look registered on his face only for a moment before he said "Well hello, Anne. I had heard you were back in Avonlea for the summer. It's nice to see you. What brings you by?"

Mr. Blythe's tone was so calm and kind that Anne was immediately set at ease. She had expected he would look more tired, but his eyes were bright and welcoming. "Thank you, Mr. Blythe. Um, Marilla and Rachel made you all a basket of food. I wanted to bring it over this morning. We hope it will be enough for at least a couple days."

John Blythe smiled warmly, "Thank you Anne, please tell Marilla and Rachel thank you. It will be helpful for Mrs. Blythe to know she's spared time in the kitchen at time like this." He took the basket from her and invited her inside.

Just then Gilbert's mother, Caroline, walked down the stairs and saw Anne standing in the doorway. Her face registered the same shock, but she quickly schooled it. What did this girl mean showing up here at a time like this? Caroline had heard her sons fevered calls for Anne, calls that went unanswered. Calls that ripped her heart out because she finally realized that Gilbert would never be over Anne. And now this girl was standing at her door.

"Anne was just here brining us some food from Green Gables," said John.

"Why, thank you Anne. Please tell Marilla and Rachel how grateful we are," Caroline said as sweetly as she could but with a coolness that did not go unnoticed.

"You're very welcome Mrs. Blythe." Anne wanted to continue, but she was having trouble. It was clear Gilbert's mother was uncomfortable with her being there. "I was just wondering – I mean, George Fletcher's hired man, he told me Gil's fever broke. Is it true? Is Gil really going to be alright?" There was a desperation in her voice that anyone could hear. John Blythe took Anne's hand and patted it gently, "Yes, Anne, Gilbert is on the mend. His fever broke two days ago and he's been resting comfortably. The doctor expects he will make a full recovery."

Anne hadn't realized how tense she had been until the moment she heard the words 'full recovery.' "Oh I am so relieved. We were so afraid for him." Anne found herself wanting to give an explanation as to why she had not been there sooner, although it was almost certain they weren't looking for one. Surely they hadn't expected her to be there, but she should have been. Anne should have been with Gilbert from the beginning.

"We would let you see him, Anne, but he's asleep," said Caroline, not really knowing or caring if it was true.

"Oh no, Mrs. Blythe, I wouldn't dream of bothering him when he's recovering. If you could," she trailed off. Oh the things she wanted to say that could not be said!

"If we could what, Anne?" asked John.

"If you could just let him know that we, that I, was praying for him. And that I hope he could come see me when he's better recovered." Anne needed Gilbert to know she was thinking of him and hoped the Blythe's didn't think too ill of her, lest they deny her request. She still remembered how Mrs. Blythe's behavior towards her had changed in recent years.

But John nodded, "We will tell him Anne. I am sure he would like to see you when he is feeling better."

"Thank you, Mr. Blythe!" Anne was grateful for his kind nature. Gilbert was so much like him. "Well I better get back. Thank you again!" Anne turned and left the Blythe's home and began the walk back to Green Gables. She was relieved to at least know for sure that Gilbert was on the mend. That was enough for her in the moment to be perfectly happy.

As Caroline watched Anne walk away from the house she couldn't understand the feeling of loss that went with her. It aggravated her that she should feel Anne belonged there, by her son's side. But she felt it nonetheless. She felt it mostly because she knew Gilbert felt it. But her maternal instincts took over when she said,

"What did that girl mean coming here? And at a time like this?"

"I think it's clear she came to bring us this, my dear," said John holding up the basket. He knew his wife liked Anne, but he also realized part of her held Anne responsible for Gilbert's illness. He knew it wasn't fair, but he also knew how scared she had been so let his wife the luxury of displacing her fear.

"I just don't think it's a good idea her showing up here. She's caused Gilbert enough trouble as it is." Caroline knew that she was being unreasonable. But she couldn't help it. She had almost lost her son and she was aware that part of the reason he had been so run down in the first place was because of Anne Shirley.

"Caroline, she's one of his oldest friends. I am sure she was worried about him." John said.

"Well it's a fine time she's worrying about him now, when she's got a millionaires ring on her finger!"

"Well I can't say I was looking for one, but I didn't notice any ring anywhere. She may be engaged, but if she came as Gilbert's friend we ought to be grateful she still cares. Especially considering we know how much he still does." John had also heard his sons fevered cries for Anne. So much did they tear at his heart that he had to stop himself on more than one occasion from marching to Green Gables and pleading with Anne to help him.

"That's why I am worried. We know he still loves her. And it will destroy him when –if he finds out she's engaged. I don't want anything to hurt his recovery."

"I understand, dear. But don't be too hard on Anne. She's a sweet girl and who knows, maybe all the gossip about the millionaire is just that," said John

"Well for Gilbert's sake, I hope you're right. But in the mean time, I am going to protect him from being hurt if I can." With that Caroline began unpacking the basket Anne had brought.

Upstairs, Gilbert sat up in bed with a letter in his hand. With his fever having only broken two days before, he was unaware of when this letter had even arrived. He saw it was from Phil Blake, the former Phil Gordon. He couldn't imagine what she would be writing to him, unless perhaps she had heard of his illness. His father had brought him up several notes from friends wishing him a speedy recovery. He noticed there was nothing from Anne. He tried not to give it much thought as he turned Phil's envelope over in his hands. She was probably off somewhere with Gardner. And as that thought played over in his mind he heard voices from downstairs, they were faint, almost undetectable. He strained to listen. He could place his parents voices and he realized he recognized a third one. It sounded an awful lot like Anne. He quickly dismissed the thought. Although, if Gilbert was being honest with himself, in the back of his mind there was the slightest anger that Anne had not called on him or written him. He understood she didn't love him and never would. He understood their friendship was not and would never be the same. But at least as an old and dear friend, he hoped he had meant more to her. He thought back to Convocation, when Anne had carried his flowers. The feeling in his heart told him it meant something, but Anne's cold rejection of a dance brought him back to reality. She was always doing that to him, bringing him hope and then crushing it. He blamed himself. He tried to stop loving her, but it was like asking him to stop breathing.

He sighed, the voices faded into the background as Gilbert tore open Phil's letter.

Dear Gilbert,

I hope this letter finds you well. I am also hoping that when you are back in Kingsport for your medical courses you will find the time to call and Jonas and I. We would love to see you and catch up on your life. You've made quite a splash here in Kingsport by winning that Cooper Prize. Everyone is still talking about it. I have no doubt you will do well in medical school.

And now to the real reason for my letter. What, you didn't think I wrote you just to stroke your ego and tell you to come call on me did you? Forgive me, Gilbert. I don't mean to be silly, although I always have had the feeling you see me that way. I assure you I am, but not nearly as silly as some may think. I am actually quite thoughtful and that's the reason I had to write to you. I have debated for several weeks whether or not I should interfere. Jonas is of the mind I should keep out of things, but always giving himself an out, he also acknowledged that I need to be able to have a clear conscience. After all, what would a minister's wife be without a clear conscience? I bet your wishing I would just get to the point. Well here it is, Gilbert. Anne isn't marrying Roy Gardner. I won't betray her confidence by relaying the particulars of just how I know this, but believe me when I tell you I am absolutely certain of it. Anne is not engaged to him and never will be.

Now, why am I telling you this? I recently I found out, through mutual friends, that you are likewise not engaged to Christine Stuart. I must admit I was surprised at first, count me among one of the people who spread the rumor of your engagement around Redmond. But then I realized it made sense. You were no more in love with Christine than Anne was with Roy. Anne's voice has been ringing in my head these past weeks. All I will say about what happened between her and Roy is that she told me she wants someone who belongs in her life. Roy certainly didn't. But just maybe you do and just maybe Anne doesn't realize it. Forgive me for being too forward by saying this, but try again, Gilbert. I believe Anne has given up her childish fantasies. She's not looking for tall, dark, and melancholy. She's looking for you. Try again and hopefully you can make Anne see what everyone else has known for years, that you two belong together.

Jonas sends his regards and reiterates my request to call on us when you return to Kingsport. I hope you two will have much to talk of and can become good friends.

Take care, Gilbert.

Your friend, Phil

If Gilbert had any expectation of what Phil's letter would have to say he most certainly did not expect that! Anne was not engaged to Roy! Was that even possible? Evidently it was, Phil was quite certain. But those rumors, he had heard them almost weekly. But apparently the same rumor swirled about him and Christine and that was no more real than Anne's engagement was. And what was he to make of Phil's assertion that he should 'try again'? As he tried to sort it all out in his mind, his father walked in. "Gilbert is everything alright? I knocked several times. I opened the door because I thought maybe you were sleeping."

"Oh sorry, dad, I guess I was just lost in thought. I am fine. Just tired"

"Well you are looking well. You are starting to get some color back in your face. Here," he said holding out a plate with fresh fruit and muffins on it. "Your mother says you need to start eating some real food. Are you hungry?"

Gilbert took the plate eagerly. "I am starving, thank you! Oh banana muffins, my sense of smell must not be whole yet, I can usually smell these baking from downstairs. Tell Mom I said thanks!"

John smiled. "Your mother didn't make those. They came over from Green Gables." Gilbert looked up immediately at his father, his mouth hung open slightly.

"Green Gables?" was all he could say.

"Yes, Anne brought them over herself this morning." Anne had been here, it had been her voice he heard. "She also wanted me to tell you that she's praying for you and that she hopes you can call on her when you are feeling well enough." John saw the look that came over his sons face and it only registered joy in that moment.

"Oh well, that was very nice of her- and Miss Cuthbert- to think of me. I will have to pay them a visit to say thank you when I can." Gilbert was trying to hide his enthusiasm and stifle his smile, but it was no use.

John could not help an answering smile light his own lips. He had felt that something was different with Anne when he saw her this morning. But if she were engaged, it would be so devastating to his son. He wanted to caution him, to tell him to guard his heart. But the smile on his face stayed his words. If just one minute of knowing Anne wanted to see him had this profound effect on him, then he would not interfere. And if Gilbert did get bad news, hopefully he would far enough along in recovery that he would be able to handle it.

"Do you think I could go out tomorrow? I really am feeling so much better! I would love to get out of this room." Gilbert was eager, as though two weeks of recovery had passed by in the last two minutes.

"I know you would son, but you need to watch yourself. I don't think your mother is going to take to kindly to you leaving so soon" and then he added without thinking, "Anne will still be a Green Gables when you are ready." John turned to leave the room when Gilbert's voice cut in, "She's not marrying him, Dad." He instinctively held up Phil's letter. "Anne- she's not engaged." Gilbert wasn't sure why he wanted his father to know that. But he did.

All John Blythe said in return was, "I am glad to hear that son. I really am. Now get some rest."

It was another two days before Gilbert's mother would even entertain the thought of him leaving the house. It was only after constant pleading that bordered on irritating that she relented. It was not lost on her that Gilbert was no longer a boy. He was a man, perfectly capable of making his own decisions. She realized he did not have to listen to her, but she loved him because he was a good son who knew his mother was worried.

But on the third day after the fever, she realized Gilbert was restless and ready leave the house.

"Where will you go?" Gilbert's father asked. Everyone in the room already knew the answer.

"Just for a walk." Gilbert said lightly. "Perhaps I might stop by Green Gables and thank them for their kindness."

John smiled and Caroline couldn't help smiling seeing the look on her son's face. John had told her about Anne not being engaged. Neither of them knew how Gilbert knew this information but John suspected the news was contained in one of the letters he had received. However Gilbert had found out, they were both grateful. Both were convinced that that knowledge had more to do with what the doctor had called a miraculous recovery than anything else.

Gilbert told himself he was merely going to Green Gables to say thank you. He told himself that nothing had changed between him and Anne. He had read Phil's letter a dozen times. But as happy as he was that Anne wasn't marrying Roy, he also knew that Roy was never truly his obstacle. If Anne loved him, there would never have been a Roy.

He gave himself all the caution he could muster – had almost convinced himself that he would be happy to just have Anne back in his life as a friend – because if the last two years had proved anything it was that he needed her in his life, just as he needed air to breath. If it could only be as friends he would accept that. He would repair the damage, stop his foolishness, bury his feelings and be what Anne had always wanted, a friend. He pushed Phil's letter to the back of his mind and vowed to himself that he wouldn't let get caught up in loving Anne.

But as he approached Green Gables, that silent vow was all but forgotten as he came upon Anne sitting in the garden, silently picking flowers. Her red hair glistened in the sunlight. To Gilbert, it was almost as though he was seeing her for the first time. Like he was seeing her as the man he had become, rather than the boy he had been.

She was so beautiful, more beautiful than she had been in his fevered dreams. She continued on in the flowerbed, her back slightly to him. Gilbert walked quietly towards her until he was close enough to gently call, "Hello, Carrots."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone for your reviews! I really appreciate all the feedback._

 _We left off with Gilbert and Anne just about to meet for the first time after his illness. This is how I envisioned it went. Enjoy!_

Upon hearing Gilbert's gentle voice call out to her, Anne froze for a moment. He was here, he had come, and he was well! The happiness in her heart crept to her face as her mouth twisted up in smile. Able to unfreeze herself from the spot, Anne immediately stood up and turned towards the voice she had longed to hear for days.

"Gil," she managed to say, "Is it really you?" She noticed immediately the change in him. His skin did not have a robust color and it was clear his clothes fit ill. The fever that ravaged his body had stolen much of its luster. But no fever could ever take the look in eyes. It was the look that Anne had known for years but never appreciated. Now she saw it plain as day. She looked into his eyes and willed herself to believe that Gilbert was standing before her alive and well.

"If by 'really you' you mean, Gilbert, then yes, I am afraid it is!" Gilbert could not resist teasing her. Anne stood motionless again. "Come on, Anne, is this anyway to treat a friend who came all this way to bring you back your basket?" Gilbert asked holding out the basket for Anne. Anne closed the distance between them and took hold of the offered basket as Gilbert held the other end.

"Thank you, Gil! You really didn't have to come all this way to just to bring this back. But I am glad you did." Finally Anne found her voice.

"Well, unless my father was mistaken, you did ask me to call, did you not?" His heart raced slightly when he saw Anne blush, but she made her answer lightly. "I did. You gave us quite a scare Gil. I wanted to see for myself that you were really going to be just fine.

"Well, see for yourself, Miss Shirley, I am as fit as a slightly used fiddle," he replied with a smirk. "A gentleman can't let a little thing like typhoid take him down now can he?" They were standing close, with only the basket between them, neither one of them willing to let go of the bind that seemed to tether them. Gilbert looked into Anne's eyes and tried his hardest to see her only as the friend she wanted to be to him. Anne looked into Gilbert's eyes and tried desperately to search for any sign he still loved her. Both of them were unsuccessful in their endeavors, but their eyes remained locked until Gilbert broke the silence, "I also came to say thank you to you and to Miss Cuthbert and Mrs. Lynde, for the basket of food you sent over. It was very kind of you."

"Oh it was nothing Gil! We were all just so worried. I am glad we could be of some small help." Anne finally realized they were both still holding the basket and felt rather silly. "Here, let me take this. I can put it on the porch." Gilbert reluctantly let go and watched as Anne took the basket over and laid on the porch step. She returned immediately. "I am surprised to see you so soon, though. I couldn't imagine your mother being very agreeable to you being out and about so soon after-" her voice trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence that ended with "you almost died!"

Gilbert shrugged and smiled, "You overestimated my mother's tolerance for incessant nagging. She was happy to see me off this morning if it meant she had an hours peace. I am afraid that what they say about doctors applies to medical students too. We are lousy patients."

"Well I suppose that's my gain then." Anne all of a sudden got queer flutter in heart as she really looked at Gilbert for the first time since her revelation. She realized for the first time in two years why there had been a nagging feeling of emptiness in her heart, why convocation had savored slightly of bitterness. It was because Gilbert had not been in her life. She cut out the person who meant the most to her and seeing him in front of her it was as though she was reliving the estrangement again, and it brought her no small amount of pain. She was barely aware she was verbalizing the thoughts in her head when she heard herself say, "It's so good to see you, Gil. And I don't just mean walking around alive. I mean it's good to just see you, period!" She reached for his hand and took hold if it, where her boldness had come from she didn't know, but it was there all the same. "Gil, I want to apologize to you, if you will let me?"

If her words penetrated his brain it was by sheer accident. Anne's touch on his hand left his skin hot and his mind racing. Anne, reaching out to hold his hand! Was this really happening? He thought back to all those times he had let himself be sentimental with her and she had always rebuffed him at every turn, even to the point of punishing him by paying attention to Charlie Sloane. And now she was holding his hand. But Gilbert steeled himself, not wanting to give himself over to a full appreciation of the moment, lest Anne just be feeling sentimental because he had come so close to death.

"Anne, what in the world would you have to apologize for?" He couldn't fathom a reason Anne would apologize to him. She shifted uncomfortably but kept hold of his hand. "For not being there for you sooner when you were sick."

Gilbert swallowed hard, "Anne, that's crazy. You have nothing to apologize for."

"Yes, I do Gil. I was away when you first got sick and I didn't hear of it until the day before your fever broke. I just wish I could have been there for you, you know, sooner." Gilbert didn't know what to say. He had no intention of accepting Anne's unnecessary apology. "Anne, you don't need to apologize. The fact that you came at all, just to let me know you cared was more than I could have hoped for. I didn't expect it."

"Oh Gilbert, that's worse!" cried Anne, finally letting go of his hand and turning away. Gilbert was surprised by her reaction.

"Anne, I don't understand. I don't blame you for anything."

"But you should, Gil. I should have been there as your friend and I wasn't. You should have expected me to be there. I am sorry." Gilbert reached out and touched Anne's shoulder reassuringly, expecting her to shake him off as was her old custom, but she didn't. "Anne, I don't know why you are being so hard on yourself. I know we grew apart lately, but I hope you know I always considered you my friend."

Anne turned and faced him, his hand still on her shoulder. "I do know that, Gil. I just wish it hadn't taken your fever for me to realize-" she stopped mercifully short, afraid of what she almost said outloud. A sudden picture of Christine rose up before her-"-um, how much I missed having you as my friend."

Gilbert didn't quite know what to say, so he said the only thing he could. "I've missed you too, Carrots." Without thinking he lifted his hand and swept away a stray hair from Anne's face. It seemed so natural a thing to do, until he remembered himself and made the determination that if he were an idiot again, this rekindled friendship would be short-lived. A world with Anne only as a friend was infinitely better than one with no Anne at all. If he were meant to try again he couldn't do it unless they were friends. He pulled back suddenly and said lightly, "Let's not get caught up in apologizing for the past. How about we just move forward and be the friends we were always meant to be. What do you say, Anne? Friends?" Gilbert held out and hand, wanting Anne to shake on it.

The way Gilbert looked at her in that moment took Anne back to the day he rescued her from the lake. He had the same look in his eyes now, an earnest, almost pleading look that she finally now understood to be determination. Realizing how close she had come to revealing too much, Anne decided to let the guilt she felt drop. Of course she wanted to be Gilbert's friend.

She took the outstretched hand eagerly and said, "Of course, friends, Gil. But on one condition…" Anne smiled as she spoke attempting to lighten the situation.

"And what would that be?" Gilbert asked, an answering smile rising to his lips.

"No more almost dying, okay?" said Anne.

Gilbert laughed, "Deal!" And with that they shook hands like school kids on their rekindled friendship. Neither one wanted to let go and Gilbert realized Anne was not going to first, so he pulled away gently. But as he did so he noticed Anne's fingers slid gently over the palm of his hand as they parted. The touch made him catch his breath. He thought he saw a slight blush in Anne's cheeks but she looked away before he could be sure.

"Anne I would love to catch up with you some more. I hope you don't mind if I stop often. We could rediscover some of our old haunts together."

"I would like that very much. I am afraid I feel somewhat like a stranger around here these days.

"I know the feeling. Avonlea will always be home, but somehow it doesn't feel the same." Gilbert was wistful. He knew it could feel the same with Anne around.

"Well, I should probably get back. My mother made me promise not to be gone too long." Anne did not want to lose him just yet.

"Can I walk you home?" she asked.

"Of course. I would like that."

They fell easily into conversation on the way, reminiscent of their old comradeship. Anne filled him in on Summerside and Gilbert gave her the particulars of all that winning the Cooper Prize had entailed. It was no wonder he almost killed himself. They reached the Blythe gate and stood talking for another long while until Anne noticed Gilbert had begun to look rather tired.

"Oh Gil, I am sorry, I have kept you out all this time. You better go in an get some rest."

"Anne I could talk to you all day, but I think you're right. I am not quite back to my old self just yet," Gilbert acknowledged.

"I am sure it will take some time. Take care of yourself!" Anne ordered with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am! Don't worry, my mother will make sure of it. Thank you for walking with me, Anne. It was nice to catch up."

"Until we meet again then… which I hope is soon," said Anne. They both turned to leave when suddenly Anne turned back and said, "Gil, um, just one more thing." Gilbert turned back around and faced Anne. "What is it?"

"Well, ah, my flowers, at Convocation… Thank you! They were beautiful. And they really meant so much to me. I just wanted to say thank you for sending them."

Ah, the flowers, what didn't Gilbert want to say about this topic? There was so much to be said that he didn't know where to start. He knew any conversation about the flowers would have to involve a conversation about Roy Gardner. He was too tired and run down to have that conversation now so he only said, "You're welcome, Anne. It meant a lot to me see you carry them. You were absolutely radiant at Convocation."

Anne blushed hotly and turned away slightly. "Take care, Gil," was all she replied. "See you soon."

"Bye, Anne."

Gilbert walked inside exhausted, but also strangely energized. He knew he would play the events of the day over in his mind, but now he needed to rest. He let his mother know he was home and went up to his room to rest. As he drifted off to sleep all he could think about was the feel of Anne's soft fingers on the palm of his hand and the excitement he felt upon knowing she was back in his life.

Anne walked back to Green Gables with a million thoughts in her mind. The happiness she felt for Gilbert's health was foremost, but along with it came the bitterness of knowing she was too late. Gilbert saw her now only as a friend. But she was resolved to not let it consume her. Gilbert wanted her friendship and she would give it to him. If there was one thing Anne did know, she needed him in her life. She could be happy enough being just his friend. She could be happy enough knowing her Gilbert was back. But no, he wasn't _her_ Gilbert. He was very likely someone else's Gillbert. She couldn't bring herself to think of Christine again so she chose instead to think that whatever Christine was or wasn't to him, Gilbert's first call had been to Anne. They were rekindling a friendship Anne had once lost all hope of ever having again. That, for the moment, was enough for her to be quite satisfied.


	3. Chapter 3

_Since this story is focused on Gilbert's road to "trying again," I thought this chapter would help to put Gilbert on the right path. I always envisioned him having this kind of conversation with his father. The man needs some perspective because he's so confused. I hope you enjoy! And thanks to all who have read, reviewed, and favorited this story. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter!_

When Gilbert awoke from his slumber he thought of nothing but Anne. She had been very happy to see him, that was certain. But what did that mean for him? Every time he allowed himself to believe Phil's words, he harkened back to Anne's rejection. She had said she could never love him the way he wanted her to. He was completely lost on what to do. If he tried again and was rejected, his chance at happiness would be lost forever. But what if Phil was right and he never took another chance? He would surely regret it forever. There was no doubt something was different. Anne had not shied away from him; in fact he thought once or twice that it was her who initiated contact. It was all so confusing. Was Phil right? Or did Anne just feel sentimental because he had come so close to dying?

Climbing out of bed, he needed to clear his head. He headed downstairs, slip passed his mother, and headed out the front door. He needed to sort out what he should do. He was barely out the door when he saw his father sitting on the porch, a pipe in hand, lazily rocking away as the sun began to set in the distance.

John saw Gilbert immediately, "Well you're up! I thought for sure you might sleep right through until morning. How are you feeling?"

Gilbert walked over to his father and sat across from him, leaning on the railing. "I'm fine dad, just not quite up to my old self yet. I needed to lay down for a bit." Despite his inner turmoil, Gilbert did feel reenergized.

"How was your visit with Anne?" His father smiled knowing this topic would put a smile on his sons face. He was not disappointed.

"It was nice….It was very nice, in fact, to see Anne. She's doing very well. We sort of had the chance to start over." As he talked about Anne and relayed parts of their conversation, he realized that perhaps he should seek his father's advice. John Blythe had managed to win the love of his life, perhaps he could help Gilbert win his own. Maybe if Gilbert would have asked for his advice about Anne two years ago he could have avoided disaster. All of a sudden he wanted to unburden his heart.

"I am glad to hear you had a nice visit. Your mother has dinner ready if you're hungry."

"Thanks, I am." Gilbert replied. John noticed Gilbert's unease. Gilbert didn't quite know how to start the conversation he wanted to have so he was relieved when his father said, "Is there something bothering you, Gil?"

Gilbert decided to lay all his cards out to his father as he said with some hesitation, "You know I still love her, don't you?" It was said rather plainly, as though a matter of fact that just existed.

John nodded slowly. Gilbert gave a small laugh. "Am I that obvious?"

John shifted his body and decided to be frank. "Well, I have always known you cared about the girl, but your fever confirmed you still loved her. You spoke of her often and called for her many times when you were delirious."

Gilbert swallowed hard. He could remember vividly one or two dreams during his fever. Anne had featured prominently. "I suppose you also know I proposed two years ago and she rejected me?" John only nodded again. Gilbert continued, "She told me she could never love me." Gilbert began to unburden himself of the all the feelings he had kept inside since he was thirteen years old. He told his father about his proposal, the loss of Anne's friendship, his devastation about Roy Gardner, the confusion in his heart at the way Anne sometimes looked at him, his hope and happiness when Anne had carried his flowers, and finally the pained rejection once again when Anne refused him a dance.

He talked in detail and John listened in silent shock. It was not shock at the content of Gilbert's confession, but that he was divulging at all. John and Gilbert had always enjoyed a good relationship. But this was the first time his son had shown his heart to him.

Gilbert finished with the letter from Phil and the knowledge that Anne wasn't marrying Roy.

"Dad, Phil's letter has given me hope, but I don't know what to do with it. Anne was so amazing today. And every time I look at her I just can't help how much I love her. I want to scream it out loud. But she sees me only as a friend. There is this nagging part of me that thinks that maybe I either have to fight for Anne or let her go." As he stated it so matter of factly, Gilbert realized he had longed for the wisdom of his father for some time. He somehow felt lighter as he gave voice to what was in his heart.

For his part, John's shock gave way to compassion for his son. As Gilbert looked to him with pleading eyes, he was taken back to that day eleven years ago when Gilbert came home so forlorn after the slate incident. He had sought his father's counsel then on Anne, asking him how he might get her to forgive him. And now here Gilbert was, a grown man still desperately in love with Marilla Cuthbert's girl. Fate was an interesting thing indeed.

"Son, I don't think those are your only options," John finally said shifting once again in his chair.

"You don't?" asked Gilbert in surprise.

"No, I don't. It's clear that you and Anne both want to be in each other's lives. I don't know if the look I saw on her face when she was here was romantic love, but it was love all the same. For now, just be her friend. Get to know her again and see where it takes you. Maybe you were only meant to be good friends and if that's the case you'll have to live with it." John stopped as he saw a look of hopelessness come across Gilbert's face. But John resumed, "But maybe your friend Phil knows Anne's heart better than even Anne does. Maybe she's right about her. The only way to find out is from Anne herself."

Gilbert was confused, "Are you saying I should declare myself again?"

"No son, all I am saying is Anne can say a lot even when she's not saying anything at all. You said she was different today, more sentimental. And you also said you renewed your friendship, so be her friend. What you need to know will be revealed to you when you need it to be."

"Dad, last time I thought she loved me and I was so wrong. What if I am wrong again

"I think last time you maybe got ahead of yourself. Anne wasn't ready and you saw what you wanted to see. Now you have the hindsight to realize what mistakes you made. If there's one thing I know about us Blythe's it's that we always learn from our mistakes."

Gilbert thought for a moment on his father's words. He was right. Gilbert needed to be Anne's friend first and then let the chips fall where they may. That wasn't to say he wouldn't try to win her love, but it was a starting point at least.

"Dad," he hesitated, "Do you think Anne could ever love me?" Gilbert's question lingered in the air, longing for a response. John was torn. He did not want to give Gilbert false hope, but then he thought back to Anne standing in the Blythe kitchen earnestly asking after Gilbert. John had thought something was different, although that she might be in love with his son hadn't crossed his mind at the time. But something was different, of that he was sure.

"Only Anne can answer that. But I will say this; I have never seen a person look quite so relieved as Anne did when I confirmed your recovery. She was genuinely happy, her face was as bright as I have ever seen, although her eyes did most of the talking. I saw something special in them. Something that told me that whether it's only as a friend or something more, Anne Shirley loves you." John felt he had said enough, tempered his caution with hope. With that he stood. "Come on, we better go in before dinner gets cold," he smiled. Gilbert returned the smile and stood upright on the porch. "Thanks, Dad, for listening."

John put his had on Gilbert's shoulder, "I love you, son."

"I know, I love you too." And with that they went inside.

It wasn't until later that night, when Gilbert was thinking over his father's words that something hit him. He had realized it was nagging him since reading Phil's letter, but he was so happy to hear the news that Anne wasn't marrying Roy that he pushed it down. But after his father helped him realize his way forward, Gilbert began to see that there was a way to know if Anne loved him. This time, instead of thinking of himself and seeing what he wanted to see, he would let Anne's behavior be his guide. But there were things he needed to know. That he had no right to know them unless Anne chose to share them he understood well. But the only way to know if Anne loved him or ever would was to piece together the puzzle that had managed to insert itself in the saga that was Anne and Gilbert. If the first piece was realizing that fighting for Anne or giving up on her was a false choice, the second piece was finding out once and for all what happened between Anne and Roy Gardner. How many more pieces there were he wasn't sure, but he trusted his father's words, that the truth would reveal itself when he needed it to. But he felt sure that the story Phil wouldn't share in her letter contained some answers for his heart. But Gilbert urged himself to be true to his newly rekindled friendship, if not only for the sake of the friendship, but also to protect his own heart. Although had Gilbert truly been thinking with indifferent resolve he would have realized his heart was in as great a danger as it ever was with or without his sworn protection of it. He was madly in love with Anne Shirley, a fact not likely to change in a lifetime.

Armed with his father's advice and the resolve to find the truth, he set out the next morning on the road to Green Gables to see Anne again.

 _And there's chapter three... Don't worry, there will be much more Anne and Gilbert in the next chapters!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I promised you all more Anne and Gilbert so here they are! I hope I am conveying the hope and confusion they are both dealing with. They have a lot of baggage to unpack before they get to happily ever after. But Gilbert seems to have a plan:) Thank for all your reviews and favorites, etc. Enjoy Chapter 4._

This time it was Anne who saw Gilbert coming down the road to Green Gables before he saw her. Her heart beat faster in her chest as she watched him slowly walk the dusty path in the late morning light. She had hoped he would come today, in fact she had planned on it. At the sight of him she was once again reminded of just how truly handsome he was, more handsome than Roy in every way. "Your Gilbert Blythe is handsome," she remembered telling Diana all those years ago. Typhoid had done little to change her first impression.

Aside from his thinner frame, he was still the handsome boy she managed to ignore for five years. Only he was no longer a boy, but the man she desperately loved.

Gilbert came upon Anne waiting for him as he reached Green Gables.

"Well, good morning, Miss Shirley!"

"Good morning, Gil." Anne replied warmly. "Two days in a row I get a visit, I am flattered," she continued with laughter in her voice and mirth in her eyes.

"Well Anne, you know I am not quite back to my old walking habits yet. I figured the closest neighbor would be a most practical visit," he responded with playful sarcasm.

In a display that was not quite like her, Anne said, "Of course visiting your nearest neighbor does make the most sense given your ordeal. And since the company doesn't seem to be of concern to you, perhaps I should go fetch Rachel to keep you engaged for your visit?"

As she smiled, Gilbert thought there must be no better sight in the world than a happy Anne.

"Wow, you play for keeps, Anne! However, I assure you that while I could pass the time agreeably with Mrs. Lynde, I came to see you," he said.

"Good, because I was expecting you. I have a small surprise." She grabbed Gilbert's hand and pulled him gently, guiding him up to the house, around the side, to the oak tree. Underneath the tree, a blanket was spread and basket sat atop of it.

"What's this?" Gilbert asked.

"I would think it was quite obvious. A picnic of course. I would have loved to walk to one of our old haunts but I didn't want you to be too worn out. So I thought we could have a nice one here."

"Wow, Anne this is great!" Gilbert was astounded. Not so much for the picnic but for the fact that Anne had been expecting him and had planned him a surprise. It was not lost on either of them that Anne still held his hand in hers, long past its initial duty as a guide. He could hardly believe she was holding his hand and his heart beat wildly. Did she know what she was doing to him?

Anne realized too late that she was still holding his hand to extricate herself naturally in the moment. She would have been content to hold his hand for as long he would allow it, but she could not help an image of Christine once again and she let go awkwardly. The moment was broken and the sat down on the blanket. Anne began to unpack the basket as Gilbert watched contentedly.

"Can I pour the lemonade?" he offered.

"Yes, please. I will set out the sandwiches." Having both completed their tasks, they were ready to partake in their meal.

As they ate, they made small talk, each carefully avoiding certain subjects. Anne wanted to avoid talking about Christine at all costs and Gilbert was trying to find a way to bring up Roy. At some point Marilla came out to greet Gilbert and he was able to express his thanks for the basket. Marilla was happy to see the boy well and after a few minutes she left them to their picnic.

When they finished and were cleaning up their mess Gilbert asked, "So, Carrots, to what do I owe the privilege of a picnic with you?"

"Well, you came all this way to see me, I thought it was the least I could do. Plus I could hardly let you starve now could I? What would your mother say?" Her countenance changed at the mention of his mother. Anne remembered her cold greeting form the other morning and the two previous years of being mostly ignored by Mrs. Blythe. It had pained her because she always liked her.

Gilbert noticed the change in her mood, although he was unsure why. "I am sure she will be quite happy when I tell her how well I have been fed today. Thank you, Anne. This was just what the doctor ordered."

"You're welcome, Gil. It was my pleasure."

Gilbert stood and Anne's heart sank. "Are you leaving?" she asked.

"Depends, are you kicking me out?" he replied playfully.

"Of course not!"

"Good, I thought we might take a short walk and you could escort me home again. The doctor said I was sure to recover quicker with a beautiful woman on my arm." He smiled and extended a hand to Anne to help her up. She took it eagerly, blushing at his compliment. Gilbert pulled her up to meet him. There they stood, just inches apart. Gilbert fought every urge to lean in and kiss her. It would be so easy to brush his lips against hers. But that's not what friends did. Instead he let go of her hand immediately and offered her his arm.

She took it and realized by his reaction to being so close to her was that she was merely a stand in for the beautiful woman he truly wanted to aid him in his recovery.

Anne quickly banished the thought form her head. It wasn't fair. Gilbert had asked for her friendship and she was spoiling it with her nonsense. Resolving that she would no longer let herself get caught up in thoughts of Christine, Anne chose instead to focus on just her and Gilbert. They were rebuilding what they both had let break apart and regardless of where his affections were, Christine had no part in their friendship.

"Where to?" Gilbert asked

"Well, I owe Matthew some flowers. Would you like to walk to the cemetery with me? It's not far."

"Oh, are you sure, Anne? I mean, I don't want to intrude."

"Not at all, Matthew always liked you, even when I didn't," she laughed remembering Matthew's quiet counsel.

"Well I am glad someone in this house thought well of me," he teased. "I would love to go with you. Thank you!" He was honored.

Anne retreated to the house briefly to retrieve the flowers she had picked that morning. Then they fell into step and began a comfortable silent journey. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes until Gilbert asked, "What was Matthew like? I am afraid I never got the chance to really know Mr. Cuthbert."

Anne's eyes brightened. "Oh Gilbert, he was the best of men. Kind, smart, even a little funny in his own way. Mathew was the first person to ever love me. I mean, I know my parents loved me, but I was too young to know them. With Matthew I felt love for the first time. He and Marilla weren't exactly what young orphan Anne Shirley pictured when she dreamed of being adopted, but if you put up a hundred such father's of my dreams against Matthew, I would pick him every time." They talked more of Matthew as they walked and Anne was happy to be able to talk about him to someone who would appreciate the person he was.

They arrived at the cemetery and Anne paid her respects. As Gilbert watched her kneeling by his grave in silent prayer he realized that it hadn't truly dawned on him until he listened to Anne that Matthew was the only father she had ever known. She had lost so much, it was hard to believe she came through it all without her spirit being broken. She amazed him. He also realized there was so much he didn't know about her. He was hoping for a lifetime with her to rectify that.

When the visit was over, they began the journey to the Blythe's. It was a pleasant walk on a beautiful day and Anne was pleased when she saw that Gilbert didn't look nearly as tired as he had at the end of their time yesterday. He was recovering well.

Gilbert finally wanted to see if he could get any answers out of Anne. But rather than ask her directly, he tried to steer the conversation towards Roy.

"So, since we didn't get the chance to talk at the time, how was leaving Redmond after Convocation? It was sort of bittersweet for me, knowing I will be back in the fall. But many of my friends have moved on."

Anne thought for a moment before saying, "I dearly miss Patty's Place and the girls. We had so many wonderful memories. And Kingsport is a lovely old town, but by the time Convocation was over, I was quite ready to come home." She spoke in a rather melancholy tone that did not go unnoticed.

"You seem sad, Anne. Was getting your BA not what you thought it would be?"

"Oh no, it was everything I hoped for. I am quite proud of myself, of you, of all of us. But-" she trailed off.

"But, what?"

She sighed heavily. She was about to bring up Roy, a topic she didn't wish to talk about until she realized in that moment the one person she wanted to talk about him with was Gilbert. Even Diana didn't understand when she told her of what happened between them. She hadn't scolded her quite like Phil had, but she could tell Diana felt she trifled badly with Roy's feelings. Anne already knew she had and felt badly about it, she didn't need to be reminded of it. She just wanted someone to understand. She knew Gilbert would.

"Have you ever thought something was so amazing and perfect, but then reality breaks in to ruin it all?" Gilbert almost choked on her words. Did he ever know, thinking of his disastrous proposal. He was sure he was about to hear about Roy as he had hoped and he braced himself for it.

"What ruined Convocation, Anne?"

"Simply put, Roy Gardner." Anne said no more. Although she had absolved herself of much of the guilt she was still embarrassed about how she treated him. She realized now she was mostly embarrassed because it all happened because she had been too blind and stubborn to realize her feelings for Gilbert. It was no wonder her friends were a little severe on her.

"Did you two argue? I have to confess I had heard rumors for weeks about an imminent proposal from him." He said nothing about Phil's letter. He wanted to hear what Anne would reveal to him on the matter. But a thought occurred to him that hadn't before, what if Roy had hurt her?

"He didn't disappoint your hopes, did he Anne?" Gilbert closed his eyes and braced himself for the possibility that she was heartbroken. But instead he heard her laugh, not the sweet sound of joy, but a slightly bitter laugh of disappointment.

"Ha, well yes, you could say that Roy did utterly disappoint me. In fact, he shattered my dreams."

Gilbert felt his whole body tense in reaction to her confession. Anne had been devastated. Was it possible she had truly loved Roy? It was almost too much to bear for him.

"Anne, I am sorry Gardner hurt you," was all he could say in a quiet murmur.

"Hurt me?" Anne looked confused for a moment until she realized what Gilbert was thinking. "No, Gil, he didn't hurt me. In fact I am pretty sure I am the one who hurt him."

Now it was Gilbert's turn to be confused, "I don't understand."

"I guess I should explain," said Anne. And explain she did. "When we were about twelve or thirteen, Diana and I used to talk about our ideal suitors. Mine was always the same, tall, dark, melancholy, and irresistibly handsome. Like Mr. Darcy or Edward Rochester. That ideal stuck in my head since then that I came to believe I could never fall in love with anyone didn't fulfill my ideal. And then along came Roy. He was so perfect. He was romantic, tall, handsome, intelligent, and conveniently rich. I thought right away I must be in love because on paper he was everything I had ever imagined. I knew he would propose around Convocation. And I had no doubt that I would accept him. And he did, it was all very romantic, he took me to the pavilion where we met and told me how much he loved me, how he never wanted to be without me. He asked me if I would do him the distinct honor of becoming Mrs. Roy Gardner." Anne stopped talking as they approached the Blythe gate and looked sideways at Gilbert.

He turned towards her, "Anne you can't stop there, what happened?" Although he had already guessed, he was anxious to hear from Anne.

"As he was proposing, saying all these wonderful things, I felt a sense of complete dread. I wanted to be anywhere else but standing there with him. It hadn't been right since the beginning, but I was too blind to see it. I felt nothing for him. So I refused." She completed her story with another sigh.

Gilbert had never listened so intently in his life. "What did he say?"

"Oh he was quite cross with me, as you can imagine," she said, forgetting Gilbert didn't need to imagine what it was like to be rejected by Anne Shirley. "He had every reason to be quite sure of my acceptance. But in the end, I couldn't do it. I didn't love Roy, I didn't want Roy. I want someone who-" she stopped abruptly looking for the right words when Gilbert supplied, "who belongs in your life?" The words from Phil's letter hung in there air. Anne remembered saying those exact words to Phil the night of Roy's proposal. And now Gilbert had finished her thought.

"Yes, someone who belongs. Roy was not that someone. So now you know what happened. Do you think I treated Roy badly? I am that awful? I really did hurt him Gilbert." She hoped Gilbert would not see her as woman who toyed needlessly with man's heart while chasing after some childhood fantasy, even if it was exactly what happened. She wanted him to understand. She felt it he would.

Gilbert thought for a moment. He didn't blame Anne, she may have led Roy on, but he was sure that it was not done with malice. She made a mistake. He wanted to make her feel better. "Honestly Anne, it was very brave of you to turn down something that looked so perfect on paper. If it wasn't right, it wasn't right. You should be happy you realized it before you committed yourself to a marriage with someone you didn't esteem. I am sure Roy was hurt by your rejection. But one day he will thank his lucky stars that Anne Shirley turned him down when he falls for someone else, the woman he was truly meant to be with." He meant to be putting Anne at ease but his words had the complete opposite effect as tears began to well in her eyes. She fought them back, but it was too late, one started its slow journey down her cheek.

Her heart broke at his words. That's how he felt! Grateful! Grateful she rejected him because he found Christine!

"Anne, Anne are you alright?" Gilbert asked in shock. Instinctively he reached out and wiped her tear with a caress of his finger. "I am sorry if I said something wrong. Anne what is it?"

She needed to get control of herself. "I am sorry, Gil," she laughed. "I don't know what came over me. I guess I am just so happy someone understands that I got a little emotional," she lied. "You are perfectly right that I did the right thing by both me and Roy. He wouldn't want to be married to someone who didn't love him. I did him a favor and one day he will see that." She regained her composure. "And anyways, Roy was a very good man, but I think after awhile our differences would have torn us part."

"What do you mean, because of his money?" Gilbert was still concerned about Anne's emotions but she seemed like whatever bothered her had passed.

"Oh no, nothing like that. Roy, for all his charm and romance, I have to confess he was a bore of the first order. He rarely laughed, couldn't see the humor in most things. I could never have had a happy marriage with a man who couldn't have fun or laugh at the ridiculous."

"You made the right choice Anne. You deserve someone who makes you laugh and smile as much as he makes you feel special and loved. Don't settle for anything less." He was looking deeply into her eyes now. "No, Roy Gardner would have never done for you, Anne." Gilbert unknowingly had taken her hand in his and was gently rubbing her palm with his thumb. It was the most natural thing in the world, until his father's words of friendship rang in his head. He gently let go.

"Thanks, Gil. I knew of all people, you would understand." Confused at his touch and then disappointed when he let her go, Anne managed a smile.

"I am glad you shared that with me Anne. It's nice to know after everything we've been through, you still trust me."

"Of course I trust you, Gil. We are friends, remember? Thank you for listening and understanding. Not many other people did, I mean truly understand."

"I am always here for you, Carrots," he said before he bestowed a gentle kiss on her forehead. To Anne, she understood it as a kiss a brother might give his little sister. Or as was her case, a friend to a friend. To Gilbert, it was a natural reaction to being in Anne's presence. He almost couldn't help himself. The kiss wasn't romantic, but to him it was a form of intimacy Anne had never allowed before. He was beginning to realize how difficult just being friends with Anne would be. If he could have read her thoughts at that moment he would have realized she was thinking the same about him.

They parted at the Blythe gate moments later. Anne walked home confused and defeated. His insight into Roy's eventual gratefulness was clear enough. So clear she had almost let her emotions show too much. But being Anne Shirley, she couldn't bring herself to give up hope altogether. He certainly wasn't treating her with indifference. In fact, it seemed he was almost acting like he had in the weeks leading up to his proposal. If Gilbert did love Christine there was nothing she could do to change that. But, if there was a glimmer of hope, she resolved to be as open and honest with herself and with Gilbert from now on. She would not make a declaration to him, certainly not. But she decided not to hide her admiration from him. If he perceived her regard and feelings and didn't return them, she knew him to be too much of a gentleman and a dear friend to trifle with, embarrass or otherwise hurt her. He would know when to pull away if it wasn't his desire. And so, Anne Shirley decided to truly put her heart in the hands of Gilbert Blythe.

Gilbert walked back inside and up to his room feeling quite content. Anne didn't love Roy, she never had! She had just been caught up in a fantasy. It was music to his heart. He knew that it didn't mean she loved him, but it was enough to know no one else had ever touched her heart. She had admitted the truth of what Phil had said; Anne had given up on her romantic fantasy. Was it possible he could fill her new dream? Could he make her see he was the one who belonged in her life? He was still unsure, but in the back of his mind he thought abstractly, almost unconsciously, that a piece of the puzzle had fallen into place. But just what that puzzle looked like all put together and how many pieces it had remained a mystery.


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is chapter five. This was hard one to write for me because it's slightly angsty. I am trying to convey the conflicting feelings for both of them. But daylight is beginning to glimmer for Gilbert at the end of this chapter. I needed to have a little Fred and Diana in this one, which will be important later on. Probably two or three more chapters. Thanks to all for reading! I hope you enjoy._

And so summer waned on over the next two weeks. Gilbert and Anne continued to see much of each other, almost to the point of ignoring all else. Their conversations were mostly light and playful, at times down right philosophical, but almost always involved the friendly comradeship that had started all those years ago at the Blythe gate.

They did manage to make time for mutual friends, as they made two trips to the Wright house to pay calls on Fred, Diana and the baby. Diana was surprised, but also thrilled that they seemed to have put the past behind them and renewed their friendship. It was during their first visit that Diana noticed something very different about the way Anne was with Gilbert. While she was always friendly with him when they finally became friends, she never saw Anne show this level of comfort around him. Out of necessity to preserve the status quo, Diana noticed that Anne had always kept Gilbert at somewhat of a distance. Diana had always seen the spark and magnetism between the two of them, even from the very first day of their meeting. It was obvious Anne was oblivious to it and even more obvious that Gilbert wasn't and took it as encouragement that one day led him to press his suit. Diana was disappointed when she found out Anne had refused him. She honestly couldn't understand why, but Anne remained firm she didn't love him. Diana had no choice but to believe her. Rejecting his proposal was surely a clear and definite sign.

But these last two visits had confirmed for Diana that Anne's behavior towards Gilbert was different. She couldn't quite put her finger on what was different until their second visit. Gilbert had asked to hold baby Fred and while he cradled the little boy in his arms he began to sway back and forth as he spoke so gently to him that the others could barely hear what he was saying. Diana had looked at Anne, who was looking at Gilbert. She had a strange look on her face, a look of contentment. It wasn't that Diana had never seen Anne happy before, but this look was almost intimate, like Diana was intruding on a private thought. It was several minutes of silently observing the scene before her that Diana realized that Anne was looking at Gilbert in that moment the way Gilbert had always looked at her. Once this new realization dawned on her, Diana couldn't not see it. It was in the way Anne looked at him, how she talked him, and the simple way she blushed when their hands grazed while passing the baby back and forth. It took Diana another several minutes of silent contemplation before she could make sense of it. She had for years believed her friends would make a match, but she had also been on the receiving end of Anne's endless denials about Gilbert Blythe. She had refused him!

Diana determined to get to the bottom of what she was witnessing and was pleased beyond words when Fred asked Gilbert for a hand with moving some tools in the shed, on the insistence from Gilbert that he was indeed up to the task. The gentlemen exited and Diana seized the opportunity to be alone with Anne.

It was time for baby Fred's nap. Diana laid him down in the nursery while Anne poured tea for both of them.

When the tea was served the ladies settled on the sofa to chat. It didn't take long to get around to the subject of Gilbert and Diana jumped at the opportunity.

"Anne I can't tell you how surprised I was when you brought him with you last week to call on us. I didn't think you two were close at all anymore."

Anne sighed, how was she to explain? "Well, we aren't, I mean we weren't, for while after, well you know."

"After you rejected his proposal," Diana finished.

"Yes, we really had barely spoken since then, at least not anything meaningful. But after his illness he came to see me and we sort of started over again."

"Oh Anne, I can't tell you how happy that makes me. You two were born to be," Diana stopped herself from saying "together" and instead managed to say "good friends."

Anne let out a laugh that savored slightly of bitterness and Diana noticed her body had tensed. If Diana had any doubts before about Anne's feelings for Gilbert being different, they were quickly swept away as she noticed the color drain from Anne's face and tear form in her eye.

"Anne, are you okay? Did I upset you?"

The tear in Anne's eyes slipped down her cheek and all of sudden Anne burst into a flow of tears. "Oh Diana, I am such a fool!" she burst out. Before a rather shocked Diana could respond, Anne continued, "I didn't realize it until I thought he was dying and then it hit me like a wave crashing on the shore."

"What hit you Anne?" Diana asked already knowing the answer.

"I love him! Gilbert, I always have!" More tears streamed down her face. Diana moved over and put her arm around her distraught friend.

"Anne, don't cry. Come tell me everything. It won't do for you to be upset like this when Fred and Gilbert come back. Have some tea and tell me everything."

Anne took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. Suddenly realizing the feelings she was keeping bottled up, she felt the need to unburden herself. "When I heard he was sick I knew then. I love him so deeply. I really didn't know. But when I feared he might die, I couldn't deny it anymore.

Diana was beaming. "Anne, this is wonderful! But why does it upset you so?"

"Because I am too late, Diana. He's in love with someone else."

Diana had heard the rumors of Gilbert's pretty Redmond co-ed. But when she heard nothing about an engagement when he returned home for the summer she almost forgot all about it.

"I think he might be engaged to her. Or if he's not he will be soon. It was all but certain in Redmond circles," said Anne dejectedly.

"Anne that's ridiculous, don't you think if Gilbert were engaged we would know about it?"

"What if they mean to keep it a secret?" asked Anne.

"Why would they do that?"

"I don't know, Diana. I just know that rumors swirled at Redmond about Gilbert and Christine Stuart. It's definitely not nothing." Anne was still upset but had managed to stop her tears.

Diana thought for a moment before responding. If she had been right about Anne being different then she felt reasonably certain she was right about Gilbert being the same. Meaning he still looked at Anne as though she was the only person in the room. Whether or not he was engaged or on his way to being so, Diana felt strongly that either way Gilbert Blythe was still very much in love with Anne Shirley.

"You are putting a lot of stock in rumors Anne. You told me that rumors about your engagement to Roy were going around for months. Rumors don't make it true." What Diana said was certainly true, Anne couldn't deny it. But neither could she dismiss what she had heard, even in the light of everyone being wrong about Roy. They were only wrong about Roy because Anne was foolish enough to believe herself in love until the last possible second. But before she could respond, Diana continued, "I have been watching you both when you have been here these past two weeks and while I see many changes in your behavior to Gilbert, I notice none in his." Anne wasn't sure if that was meant to be encouraging or disheartening.

"I don't understand what you mean, Diana. Why would Gilbert behave differently with me?"

"Oh Anne, the boy has been in love with since he was thirteen years old. The way he's always been around you has always shown how much he cares for you. When you are in the room he doesn't see anything else. It's always been that way. I haven't seen anything to suggest that has changed."

Diana's words perked Anne up a little and she was no longer in danger of hysterics. Anne knew her friend would never try to give her false hope. "But what about Christine?"

"Well it's easy enough to find out. We can just ask him," Diana said. Anne went white. "You mean ask him if he's engaged to her?" asked Anne.

"Of course, why not? It don't see anything wrong with it," Diana reasoned.

"Oh, no Diana you can't!" Anne pleaded. Diana was confused. "Why not?"

Anne thought for a moment and tried to think of a reasonable excuse that a friend could not ask another friend such a question. She came up entirely empty. Diana was right, it was completely logical. It would end her inner turmoil of uncertainty once and for all. But it could also shatter her entire world. She couldn't bear to hear him say he was going to marry Christine, she just couldn't. "Diana, please, please don't ask him about it. I can't bear to hear it if it's true," she pleaded.

"But, Anne, don't you want to know once and for all?"

"I know that what you say make sense, Diana. But I can't. I know it sounds crazy, but I would rather not know. I just at least want to have a nice summer with him, and I can't do that if I know he's engaged. At least now I still have hope."

"Anne, what if he's not engaged and you are wasting your energy being upset over nothing?" Diana asked incredulously.

Anne did not answer her. Instead she took her friends hand in her own and pleaded with her. "Please, promise me you won't ask him! Please, Diana!"

Diana was puzzled by Anne's wish, but never one to deny her friend anything, she relented. "Okay, Anne. I can't believe this is the right thing, but if you wish for me to stay out of it, I will." Diana said with a heavy sigh. She had hoped Anne was beginning to get out of her own way when it came to Gilbert, but it was clear Anne's fear was outweighing her judgment.

"Thank you, Diana." Anne could say no more, for at that moment they heard the back door open and Fred and Gilbert returned from their task. Anne tried mightily to compose herself before they entered the sitting room. Diana, however, covered for her as well as she could and greeted the gentlemen as excitedly as if she hadn't seen them in weeks. Fred was confused by his wife's effusions, while Gilbert stole a glance at Anne. It was evident she had been upset as her eyes were red and it looked as though she had been crying, although she now wore a smile that betrayed her earlier tears. Gilbert's quick mind determined Anne had been worked up over something and Diana was doing her best to give Anne time to compose herself.

"Diana, dear, please calm down you will wake the baby," said Fred as he gave a playful eye roll in Gilbert's direction. Gilbert only nodded at Frank's obliviousness and laughed inwardly, it was just like his friend.

Anne did manage to compose herself and she and Gilbert stayed only another few minutes before they took leave of the Wrights.

Anne promised to call again in a few days and bid her best friend goodbye. The Wrights watched as Anne and Gilbert strolled away. Fred sighed loudly and said, "Do you ever think those two will be able to work it out?"

Diana was surprised at Fred's question. "Why, Fred, what do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Oh come now Diana, you know what I mean. He's been crazy about her for years," Fred said matter of factly.

"Did he say anything to you today about her?" Fred considered her question and looked at her with crooked smile. "You know a man can't betray a confidence Diana, but lets just say that I know Gilbert and he is still very much in love with Anne."

"Fred! You just said not to betray a confidence!"

"Diana, my dear, I didn't need Gilbert to tell me outright to know. Anyone with eyes can see it. The thing is…" he trailed off.

"What, Fred?" Diana asked intrigued by her husband's sudden interest in the matter.

"I don't know. I mean, I know I don't know Anne as well as you do, but hasn't it seemed like she's been different with him these past couple visits?" Fred asked, proving he was not as oblivious to things around him as his friend Gilbert had thought. "The way she looks at him now, it just seems like…"

"Like what?" asked Diana, truly impressed with her husbands powers of perception.

"Well it's like she's looking at him the way he's always looked at her. If I didn't know better I would say Anne might finally know Gilbert's worth." Fred smiled at his wife who he knew he shocked with his insights.

Diana smiled back and him and said, "I noticed the same thing. But I am afraid Anne may keep getting in her own way. Where Gilbert is concerned she always seems to want to take the path of most resistance." Diana sighed.

"Well lucky for Gilbert he is quite used to that path where Anne is concerned."

"What should we do? Should we, you know, help them along?" Diana said as innocently as a maiden.

"Diana Wright, absolutely not!" Fred turned towards her gave the most stern look his face could muster, although she saw the slight smile behind it. "We will not interfere. They need to figure this all out for themselves. They don't want or need our help." Diana thought back to her conversation with Anne moments ago and couldn't disagree with her husband.

Diana smiled at her husband, "When did you become so wise about love?"

Fred only laughed at his wife and bestowed a gentle kiss on her lips as he took her by the hand and led her back into the house.

On the dusty road back to Green Gables, Anne and Gilbert walked in a mostly companionable silence. Gilbert had offered her his arm, as had become his custom in the past couple weeks, and she took it as they walked along both wishing they knew what the other was thinking in that moment. Anne felt foolish, she knew Gilbert had seen her upset. And she also knew that being a good friend he was likely to ask her about it. Suddenly, Gilbert's voice broke into her thoughts. "That was a nice visit Anne. Thank you for inviting me again.

"Of course," Anne said warmly, "Diana and Fred are always happy to see you."

"Yes, I am afraid I haven't seen much of anyone this summer, well with the illness and all."

"And here I have been monopolizing all over your time!" said Anne, not really sure why she said it. "I don't have a claim on you. You should make more time for your friends, Gil." As she spoke Gilbert unconsciously took his other hand and brought it to where her hand rested in the crook of his arm and covered it with his. "I thought I was," he said quietly. Anne dared not look sideways at him as her whole body shivered at his touch. Realizing his boldness, he removed his hand and kept walking as he inwardly berated himself. Was Anne telling him she was tired of his company?

"But," he began, "if you want _me_ to stop monopolizing _your_ time, that's okay Anne. We don't have to spend so much time together." Gilbert said it with such indifference in his tone, that Anne could not tell if he was joking or not. Not wanting him to believe it in any case, she rushed to assure him.

"Oh, Gil, of course, I don't! I am sorry. I didn't mean to sound like I didn't want you around. I am for some reason not feeling like myself all of a sudden. Forgive me?"

"Anne, stop, there is nothing to forgive. I shouldn't have taken it like that. It's my fault. It's just, well, it was obvious you were upset when Fred and I came in and I just want to make sure you are all right. What was so upsetting?"

Anne thought about the thousands of lies she could tell to explain her behavior. She could make the excuse that seeing the baby made her emotional, or that Diana had told her a sad story, or perhaps she was just missing Matthew a little more today. But she knew he would see through all of that. Her mood was more than just what she had admitted to Diana and she wasn't sure how to verbalize it with Gilbert. But true to her resolve of openness with him, she wanted to.

Gilbert sensed her hesitation and said, "Anne, you don't have to tell me if you would rather not. I just want to help. But I understand if it's a private matter.

"No Gil, it's fine. If am going to be such a poor walking companion you at least deserve to know why," she joked. Not waiting for a response, she continued, "Diana and I were just chatting about life and I guess I got to feeling regretful about some things that just made me a little sad."

Gilbert stopped walking and turned towards her. Anne looked up at him and smiled weakly. "And what does Anne Shirley have to regret in life?" Gilbert asked with no small amount of curiosity.

Not knowing how to respond, Anne tried to be vague. "Everyone has regrets Gilbert."

"Yes, everyone does. But I am asking what regrets you have? I can't imagine there are many that could upset you like that." Her hand still rested in his arm and she lowered it to her side as she looked away from him and took a step back. His nearness was too much for her when her heart was so heavy.

"I guess it's not regrets about something I have or haven't done. Its more about regretting that I thought I knew myself, and what I wanted out of life only to find out I was completely wrong. I regret the people I let come and go out of my life."

Gilbert tensed at her words. "Are we talking about Roy?"

Anne blinked in surprise. No she wasn't thinking about Roy, but she supposed he was part of it too.

"Yes, no, well, yes and no. It's not really Roy, its what Roy represented for me. It's about how I always think I want something in life only to realize it was completely the opposite. I feel like I don't really know myself anymore. And I regret my behavior. Not just where Roy is concerned" What Anne said was true. She felt lost in her new reality and it unsettled her greatly. Learning she loved Gilbert was learning to live in a new way that scared her.

"Anne, we talked about this. You can't punish yourself forever over Roy." Gilbert said, his heart aching.

"It's not just about Roy. Honestly, I wasn't thinking about Roy until you said his name. I hurt other people I care about with my foolishness."

"Anne, I can't believe you ever hurt anyone." Gilbert said confidently, with no small amount of relief that Roy had not been on her mind.

"I hurt you." The words were out before she could take them back. He looked at her, trying to read her thoughts. His mouth was dry and words would not form on his lips. She looked away again, blinking back a tear.

Unsure of her meaning and with no time to process her words, Gilbert did the only thing that came as naturally to him as drawing breath, he tried make Anne feel better, to put her at ease.

"Anne, I was the fool back then. You shouldn't have regrets about hurting me. If anything I should have regrets about ruining our friendship. Please don't be upset, we have put that behind us." If Gilbert had known he was only increasing Anne's pain he would have stopped talking. "I won't say I wasn't hurt, but I understand now and it's nothing for you to regret." Gilbert meant only half of his words. He was the fool back then and he did regret ruining their friendship, but to say he understood was a bridge too far. But he couldn't bear to see her in pain.

Anne's heart was breaking but she managed to steel herself and wipe away her tears. "Gilbert, that wasn't the first or only time I hurt you." She said, almost in a daze.

"Anne, what are you talking about?" Gilbert was confused now, convinced this conversation had derailed out of his control. Anne had a determined look on her face as she answered him.

"How can you forget, Gil? The day you rescued me on the lake, I treated you so terribly. You offered me your friendship and I threw it back at you."

"Anne that was years ago. Again, we have put it behind us. Why are you digging up ancient history?" Gilbert took a step closer to her and tried to get her to look at him. He didn't understand. She did look at him, with a look of sadness, as she said, "It's not ancient history Gil. It's our history." His heart skipped at her words, our history. But before he could speak, she continued, "Can you forgive me?"

Gilbert didn't know what to say because he had no time to unpack all that Anne had just said. If he was reading between the lines he thought she might be saying she regretted rejecting him. But if he was being honest, he realized Anne was trying to reconcile a new understanding of herself. Gilbert had been such a large part of that and the loss of his friendship had affected her more than he ever knew. He cursed himself silently for letting her friendship go. He had been hurt and failed to realize she had been hurt too. Understanding was finally dawning on him. He had always known what Anne had meant to him. But now he was finally realizing just how much he meant to her. His heart was bursting and without thinking he slowly pulled Anne into him, wrapped his arms around her body and embraced her. With his arms around her, Anne realized asking for forgiveness was unnecessary. Gilbert understood her and she knew he always would. Somehow they both knew it wasn't meant to be a romantic embrace, although had anyone been looking on it looked very much like one.

They stood there for several minutes washing away they pain they had caused each other as Gilbert finally gave himself over the realization that for the first time of their acquaintance, he and Anne were on equal footing. He still loved her deeply, and while he remained unsure about her romantic feelings towards him, he finally realized that he was as important to her as she was to him.

He kissed into her hair and pulled away gently. Anne wore a contented smile as he looked at her, her eyes conveying a silent understanding. He offered his arm again and she took it as they resumed their walk. Neither spoke another word the rest of the way to Green Gables. They said goodbye and Anne left Gilbert at the gate as he watched her walk inside.

As he walked home, Gilbert had an odd feeling of joy. He realized it was the same feeling he had the day Anne offered her hand to him at his front gate in her offer of friendship. Friendship wasn't all he wanted from Anne. But he realized without that friendship, he could never have more. He had never taken their friendship for granted, but it took on a whole new meaning as he realized that what he meant to build with her all would rest on this foundation. He determined to make it as strong a foundation as it could be. He was gathering the courage to try again; he only needed a few more answers. He felt certain it wouldn't be long before he knew what was in her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's the latest update... I hope you all enjoy. I am curious to see how you all feel about where I take this chapter. Thanks so much for all your lovely reviews! You're all great and I appreciate it!_

Gilbert once again found himself walking down the familiar path to Green Gables. He couldn't stay away even when he willed himself. But he had managed to stay away for three days already. Of course, on one of those days Anne had somehow found herself at the Blythe gate under the pretense of returning a book she had borrowed. She began regaling him with stories of Davy's exploits. Gilbert laughed at the boy's behavior as he remembered his own juvenile pursuits. This naturally led them both down memory lane as the swapped war stories about their teaching days. Most of the stories had been told before, but something about them felt new again. It had been a lovely afternoon spent in her company. When he finally made his way up the porch steps he saw his father siting in his chair. Gilbert didn't know long he had been there watching them, but John Blythe said nothing, he only smile widely at Gilbert as he retreated back into the house.

Gilbert was not privy to the conversation of Caroline and John later that evening when Caroline lamented all the time Gilbert was spending with Anne. "What if he gets hurt again?"

John smiled at his wife. "Caroline when was the last time Anne Shirley came calling on our son?"

Caroline tried to remember a time and she honestly couldn't. Not that Anne had never been to see Gilbert but it was always in the company of others. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Anne Shirley walked all the way over here to return a book she knows Gilbert has read a hundred times and then lingered at the gate for two hours. I may be out of practice when it comes to young love, but I daresay that girl just might have it as bad for Gilbert as he does for her."

A faint hope crept into Caroline's heart at his observations and she hoped with all her strength her husband's usual perceptiveness was spot on.

But Gilbert was oblivious to his parent's understanding at the moment. For at the moment he could think of nothing else but his embrace of Anne only a week ago. He knew he had reached a turning point with her. It would be difficult from here on out to keep his feelings in check. He knew that. He thought back to all the times he had tried to be romantic and sentimental with Anne. Her rebuffs were always swift. He knew how to react to that, how to respond to a polite set down or an overt one. It was just the nature of their relationship. For all his heartbreak, he realized he was comfortable their, in the space where he had always felt she meant more to him than he did to her. Even before he proposed, when had hope of her accepting him, he could never stop himself from imagining her with someone else while knowing in his heart that there would never be anyone for him but her. The balance had always been tipped in Anne's favor.

When he realized, as he held Anne, how important he was to her, he tried to make sense of whwat that meant for his hopes. He thought back to his father's words and had to admit their truth. Anne loved him, but how?

Anne had allowed him so much in their rekindled friendship, things that before would have been unheard of. Two years ago had Gilbert tried to embrace Anne the way he had, not only would she have rebuffed, him but he would have been also rewarded with her terrible silence or her frightful censure.

As painful as it was, he had been comfortable with that dynamic. He knew how to operate in it, what he could say, what he could do, and the exact reaction he could expect.

But that was then. Something had most definitely changed. She had allowed him to hug her, hold her hand, and for the first time in their long acquaintance, she had initiated contact with him. Yes, Gilbert had concluded that Anne loved him, but he couldn't bring himself to believe she was in love with him. While it might have been obvious to a passive observer that Anne's feelings tended toward the romantic, it's quite different when you are a man who has heard the woman he loves tell him plainly that she could never love him the way he wanted her to. That's the sort of rejection that sticks in a man's heart. Had Anne said anything else, he could now look back on it with some perspective. But her words had been quite clear. It was hard to let go of them.

It was clear enough that Anne had realized how much he meant to her as a friend when he was sick. He could hardly blame her. With that perspective brought the kind of clarity that life was short and precious. He could understand if Anne regretted losing his friendship. She was trying to make it up to him. Had she not been clear in her apologies? She had never apologized for rejecting him (not that he felt she should), it was clear she wasn't sorry about that. But she was sorry for the things she did that hurt him as her friend.

Gilbert tried somewhat hopelessly to sort out his feelings. It truly escaped his mind that a sure way to know was to just ask her. The thought hadn't yet bubbled to the surface because his mind was protecting his heart.

So when Anne took his arm that afternoon Gilbert sighed heavily, wondering if and when he would ever complete the puzzle.

"Where to today?" Gilbert asked absently as they walked along.

"Marilla asked me to bring her home some flowers for her table. Where do you suggest?"

"Well, there's the stretch along the haunted woods where I bet we can find some Lilies of h the Valley. I don't think there's going to many more blooms this summer for those." Gilbert jumped at the chance to suggest Anne's favorite flowers. She readily agreed and they set off.

Though it was nearing the end of their blooming season, they managed to find enough to fill Anne's small basket. Gilbert watched Anne as she thoughtfully picked flowers as though each one had bloomed solely for her enjoyment. He had a sudden vision of her at Convocation with a bright bouquet in her arms. He couldn't help his next question.

"So, Anne, are lilies of the valley still your favorite flower? It's been so long since we talked about that I have to wonder if you have changed much in two years." Gilbert asked trying to sound nonchalant, but failing rather spectacularly.

Anne looked at him with an arch smile, "Gilbert Blythe, you must be joking! You of all people obviously know that they are of course still my favorite. One can't just change their favorite flower on a whim you know."

"Well, I wasn't sure. I imagine Roy sent you all kinds of flowers that might have caught your attention and altered your thoughts on the matter." Gilbert's tone was playful.

Anne laughed, "Roy did indeed spoil me with many flowers. They were always beautiful. He had a thing for orchids. I like orchids well enough but sometimes they are too much. I used to tell Phil that orchids were only a flower I could visit with.

"Is that what he sent you for Convocation?" Gilbert asked expectantly. He didn't actually know that Roy had sent flowers, but he would have made a sure bet on it.

Anne thought for a moment. Honestly, she could not remember that the flowers Roy sent her were violets. She only remembered that she had given them to Aunt Jamesina and thought no more of them at all. Anne looked rather guilty as she admitted to her poor memory. "I honestly don't remember. I know that sounds terrible but he sent so many flowers it's hard to remember them all. Especially when I compare them to the Lilies you sent me." Anne said with feeling.

Gilbert laughed to cover the lump in his throat. "Well I am glad the lilies are still your favorite." And then he added, "I guess that's why you decided to carry my flowers instead of Roy's."

Anne looked at him with a strange expression of thoughtfulness. She hadn't thought about it at the time but the fact the Gilbert had sent her lilies of the valley never factored into her decision to carry them except for to remind her how well he knew her. With the benefit of hindsight she realized she would have carried his flowers no matter what he had sent.

"Gil," she began softly. "You could have sent me a bouquet of dandelions and I still would have carried them over Roy's." She admitted this with no hesitation, as though it was merely a fact to be stated. Gilbert must have looked shocked at her admission because before he could say anything, she said, "I see that surprises you."

Gilbert's face turned slightly red as he nodded in silent admission to her observation. "Anne, I didn't send the flowers with any expectation you would carry them. I just wanted you to know I was thinking about you. And because I promised you that I would," Gilbert said honestly. But his tone shifted uneasily as he asked, "But since we are on the subject, why did you carry my flowers instead of Roy's?" Gilbert wanted the answer and he didn't. If she carried his only to avoid carrying Roy's he would be devastated. But she immediately put him at ease when she answered, "To be honest I picked up Roy's flowers, but then I saw yours and read your note again. There was a part of me that wanted you to be with me on that day. Your flowers belonged, Roy's didn't. I didn't carry them because they were lilies, I carried them because they were from you."

By now they had stopped gathering flowers and Anne sat down on a large rock on the side of the path. Gilbert sat beside her. He did not know what do say, he was stunned into a happy silence.

Taking his silence as encouragement to continue Anne said, "I suppose I should have known then that things weren't right with Roy. Now I know why I felt bitter about Convocation. The person I wanted to share it with was not there, I only had his flowers to bring me comfort." At that Anne stopped. She felt she had said too much. And she had.

Gilbert was once again caught trying to unpack what Anne had said and analyze what it all meant in a mere moment. He could believe all she said was true, but then he thought about her refusal to dance with him that very same day. It still hurt him and he could but wonder why. If she really meant what she said, why had she refused him?

"Anne, if that's all true, then I have to ask, why did you refuse to dance with me that night?"

It was Anne's turned to be shocked. She looked up at him wide-eyed and slightly panicked, although, she retained a cool demeanor. She couldn't tell him the real reason, but neither could she lie. She had played that moment over in her mind countless time and wished she could go back and undo the hurt she had caused both of them.

"Gil, I told you, my dance card was full." Gilbert didn't believe her now anymore than he had then.

Anne was immediately ashamed of herself. She lied to Gilbert that night and she was lying to him now. And what was worse, she could tell by the pained expression on his face that he didn't believe her. But how could she tell him the real reason without bringing up the one thing she couldn't bear, Christine. If she told him her anger and jealousy at his rumored engagement induced her to refuse him, it would confirm her greatest fear. She was being a coward and she knew it. She had always thought herself rather courageous and was disheartened to learn that a part of her she knew was once again not real.

Gilbert was hurt and disappointed. He thought what they had been building over the last few weeks was above this, that Anne was finally opening up to him. He was wrong and he didn't know what to say. But he wasn't ready to give up. He looked at her, took her hand in his and with his other hand he moved to Anne's chin to force her to look at him.

"Anne, is this really all the reply I am due as one of your closest friends?" He pleaded with her.

Anne could not bear his disappointment or the look of concern in his eyes. She owed him an explanation, especially given what she had revealed about the flowers.

"So I gather from your reaction you don't exactly believe me?" Anne said trying to lighten the mood.

"You're a terrible liar Anne," Gilbert chuckled softly, still holding her hand. "But it's okay if you don't want to tell me, maybe I shouldn't have asked."

Anne held up her hand urging him to stop. "No, Gil. The truth is, I wasn't myself that night.

"You seemed like you were in good spirits. You laughed and danced all night." Gilbert recalled the evening with perfect clarity.

"I did, but I still wasn't myself. I think part of me was beginning to figure out my own mind about Roy. In fact, if I am being honest, when I received your flowers I think that's when my doubt started. When you asked me to dance I had already been upset about, well, something else and I wanted to talk to a friend. I wanted to talk to you, but I couldn't for myriad reasons. I was mad at you all over again for ruining our friendship and in typical Anne Shirley fashion, I acted like a child and refused you."

Gilbert thought on her confession for a moment. He supposed knowing what he did about her that her confession made sense. It hadn't been the first time Anne had snubbed him.

"I guess you can add that to the list of apologies I owe you Gil. I am sorry if I hurt your feelings. I wasn't my intention." Anne found that while she spoke she was being honest with him, even though she was leaving off key details. What she confessed was the truth, at least in hindsight.

"Anne, you have to stop apologizing to me. That's not why I wanted to know. I am not trying to punish you for wronging me. I just want to know you better. I don't want anything to come between us again. I don't think I am wrong when I say that our separation was hard on both of us. I couldn't stand it if it happened again. I can't lose you again." Gilbert hadn't meant to say that last part, it slipped out before he could stop himself. In his mind it was almost another declaration and he quickly stood and let go of her hand.

Anne, who took his words quite differently, was disappointed when he let go of her. He was telling her he couldn't risk their friendship. Did that mean he wouldn't risk her friendship for the hope of more?

She stood as well, "We should get these back to Marilla. They'll need some water soon," she said picking up the basket. Anne wanted to put his mind at ease, to do for him what he had always done for her, to prove to him once and for all that she was done hurting him. With all the sincerity in her heart she gently grabbed his arm as she moved to stand face to face with him again, this time willing him to look at her. "Gil, I just want you to know that whatever happens in our lives, between us, wherever we end up, you will never lose me. I don't know how or when you became so important to me, but I could no sooner cut off my right arm than lose you. I promise you I won't make that mistake again."

At her words Gilbert beamed and looked at her in awe. In that moment, it took all of his strength not to lean down and kiss her. He stood like a statue, while her words penetrated his heart. He didn't know if her mistake was letting him walk out of her life as a friend or rejecting his proposal. At that moment he didn't care. If he kissed her now, what would she do? Would she kiss him back? Part of him felt like in that moment she might. He let himself briefly imagine her lips on his and the strength he was relying on was breaking down rapidly. He blinked away his reverie and looked at her beautiful face. They were both lost in the moment. Anne's heart beat wildly and Gilbert's body moved of its own accord closer to her still. All he had to do was lean in. Yes, he wanted to kiss her more than anything, but he knew he couldn't, not yet. Above all things, Gilbert Blythe was a patient man. He had waited this long. Anne's words encouraged him, had given him hope. Instead, he once again took her hand in his and bestowed a lingering kiss on it.

He opened his mouth to instead ask her about her mistake, what it meant. He got only as far as saying her name before a strand of her hair let loose from its restraints and fell gently over her face. It was his undoing as he reached up gently to tuck the wild hair away. He had to kiss her. He couldn't stop himself. Her beauty, her smile, her mind, they all called to him. His hand caressed her cheek and he prepared to claim her lips at last. But it was not to be. Before he could make his dreams a reality, two boys appeared in the distance, whooping and hollering. The moment was broken as Anne turned to see who was causing all the commotion. It was none other than Davy and Milty Boulter running wildly up the lane. Davy saw Anne and ran even faster calling her name. In his hands was a rather large fish, while Milty carried a rod. The excited boys wasted no time in telling Anne and Gilbert the story of how they caught this impressive specimen. The foursome walked back to Green Gables together as Anne tried desperately to calm Davy's excitement.

Gilbert Blythe would have to be patient yet another day. While he cursed the bad timing of the boys, he reminded himself that there was no timeline, no day of reckoning. However long it took to know what he need to know mattered not. It only mattered that however long it took, Anne was there at the end of it all loving him. He had more pieces of the puzzle now. He walked home with the memory of Anne's words and the feeling of her skin on his lips as he wondered what might have been had two excited boys not caught what was argued for years as the largest fish ever claimed from Barry's pond.


	7. Chapter 7

_Here is the next chapter. We are getting close to the end! What happens after the almost kiss? Some of my reviewers are anxious for a kiss or for Anne to find out about Christine. I am too, believe me! But remember the story is in canon so Anne won't find out about Christine until Gilbert proposes in the final chapter, Love Takes up the Glass of Time. This is the story of how Gilbert got the courage to propose again after being so soundly rejected. I imagine there would have been many of these awkward conversations and misunderstandings. Thanks to all for your great reviews and to all for taking the time to read. There will be one or two more chapters... and if you're all nice (just kidding everyone here has been great!), maybe an epilogue;)_

 _Enjoy!_

Anne lay in bed that night as confused as ever about the day. Not the whole day, but certainly of the time she had spent with Gilbert. If she had been unfocused and confused before, now she was perplexed beyond words. Had Gilbert been about to kiss her? Surely not! It seemed impossible but she couldn't help but wonder what might have happened had the moment not been interrupted. Was it what she had hoped for or was she just reading into his kindness. Perhaps he was missing Christine after all.

Anne Shirley had been kissed exactly two times, both by Royal Gardner. The first time was well over a year into their courtship after they had attended a Redmond dance. Roy had walked Anne home and with some trepidation, planted rather short and chaste kiss on her lips. The second time was only several days before Convocation. Roy wrote a poem about fulfilling dreams and at the end of his recitation he had kissed her again. Anne, who had been led to believe that a kiss from someone you loved was supposed to be magical, was left rather disappointed by the whole thing and began to wonder just what all the fuss was about. It had seemed another one of her idiotic notions had been shattered. She admitted at the time to being plenty disappointed about the prospect of those types of kisses for the rest of her days.

But now Anne had begun to feel that perhaps she wasn't wrong after all. Though she was confused and unsure about what had transpired, she had to admit that standing face to face with Gilbert in that moment was more passionate than any encounter she had ever had with Roy. With a heavy sigh and mind that wouldn't stop working, Anne rolled over restlessly and tried to will herself to sleep. It would be a long while until her will prevailed.

Gilbert put down his book. For the better part of an hour he had been trying to concentrate on the same page. He was trying not to think of Anne, but it was hopeless. What had he been thinking? Was he really about to kiss her? Had they not been interrupted he knew he would have.

What would she have done? He was dangerously close to revealing far too much too soon and he had clearly been right when he had realized going forward he would have a hard time controlling his feelings.

While he couldn't make himself feel bad about almost kissing her, he realized how inappropriate it would have been. But his emotions were so stirred up in the moment he couldn't help himself. Something was pulling him to her. In all the years of their friendship he had felt the urge to kiss her many times. But this was the first time he thought he also saw longing in her eyes.

Before he thought he might be making things up, only seeing what he wanted to see. He meant to look at their relationship anew, with a heart full of love but with eyes of indifference. He had promised himself he would not read into her words and actions as he had in the past. He would not look through rose-colored glasses. And to this resolve he had stayed true. Had Anne given Gilbert half as much encouragement in the past as she had in the past few weeks, the old Gilbert would have been assured of her affection.

But with his new resolve came a new understanding of Anne. She might have let him kiss her and he would have had his answer. But he felt certain she was holding something back. There was something preventing her from revealing herself and her feelings. The vague references to things that had upset her, the tears over things long forgotten…these all coupled with almost never asking about the two years they spent apart, set off a warning bell that something was still not right between them. Yes, she had talked about Roy and made vague small talk about events, but she never asked how Gilbert spent his time. Was the memory of their estrangement to painful for her? He couldn't figure out just what it was, but he needed to.

While it was true there was no timeline with Anne, it began to dawn on him that they had a scant amount of time left before he went back to Redmond and she left for Summerside. Summer was waning fast and after the glorious reunion they had shared, Gilbert could not imagine leaving her, especially not knowing how she felt. It would be torture for him. He had to know either way before she left. He finally drifted off to sleep with that thought and lovely vision of Anne met him as he slipped into his dreams.

The next day it was well past noon before Gilbert had the opportunity to see Anne. Feeling finally back to his old self, he offered his help to his father on the farm. It felt good to be useful again. He then took the buggy to town to the post office when word arrived that his books were in for medical school. He was surprised to see Anne there when he arrived.

She was standing at the window opening a package. He just looked at her for a moment. He could never understand how she could hate her beautiful hair so much. She was everything that was lovely and beautiful.

He finally walked up behind her and tapped her lightly on the shoulder while saying, "What brings you to the post office this afternoon, Miss Shirley? Are you submitting another gem of a story to Rollings Reliable?"

At the sound of his voice she quickly stuffed the contents of the package back in the box and whirled around to stare daggers at Gilbert's wide grin.

"Gilbert Bythe!" she hissed quietly. "Don't be ridiculous!" She meant to be severe, but seeing the wide smile on Gilbert's face, she could not help but break into a grin of her own. And as they both stood smiling, remembering Anne's ill-fated short story, neither could help from breaking into laughter. Gilbert thought how wonderful it would be to be the one to make Anne laugh for the rest of her life. Anne thought just how handsome he looked when he laughed and, for the briefest of moments, she had no cause to repine the fate of Averil's Atonement.

When at last the laughter was brought under regulation, Gilbert asked Anne what brought her to town. "Books! I ordered several of my favorite readers for Summerside. They came in yesterday so I rode in with Marilla this afternoon to pick them up."

"Ah, I see we both have books to pick up then. My medical schoolbooks came in. I can start to get an early start on my studies."

"Gilbert! I thought you were going to enjoy the summer. You just got well, don't wear yourself out before your classes even begin!" Anne was quite serious.

"Okay, geez, Anne, it was a joke! I promise I won't crack one a single time before I leave," he replied, touched by her care.

"Gil, don't make promises you can't keep, you know you won't be able to help yourself."

"You know me too well, Anne. But I do promise I won't let these books interfere with my summer relaxation. I don't know if you've heard but I have been enjoying myself immensely this summer."

"Oh you have, and why is that?" Anne asked in a playful tone that matched his own.

"Well I have been spending quite a bit of time with an old friend and I have to say it's been the best summer I have had in years." Gilbert meant it sincerely, even though his tone was joking. He hadn't remembered a better summer.

Anne blushed, "Well I suppose I should take that as a compliment considering you still think it a good summer even though you almost died."

"Anne, I would take typhoid on all over again if it meant I got to spend the summer together with you. I have really needed this."

"Needed what?" Anne asked, glossing over his compliment that made her blush even more and sent a small flutter through her heart.

"I needed rest and relaxation and the company of good friends. Though I won't admit it to my mother, you are both right. I have been working too hard. I don't regret it and I wouldn't do anything differently, but I needed this break. And I am glad I have been able to share it with you."

"Well, I am glad to Gil. I hope you go back to Redmond refreshed and in good health." Anne was happy Gilbert realized that even he had limits.

"I am sure I will, Anne." Changing the subject, he asked where Marilla was, for he hadn't seen her in the post office.

"She has a meeting at the church this afternoon. I don't expect her for awhile yet."

"Well do you have anywhere else to go?"

"Yes, I need to stop and pick out some fabric. I am fixing up a dress for Alice Penhallow's wedding and Dora needs new fabric for a dress herself."

Gilbert nodded, "Well would you like some company?"

"That depends, how is your taste in ladies fashion?" Anne asked cynically.

"I'd say it's impeccable!

"Well then, shall we?"

"Just let me get my packages and post these letters and we will be on our way." Gilbert did just that. But when he placed his letters on the counter Anne could not help but notice the name on the letter on the top of the pile, Christine Stuart. Her heart sank. He was corresponding with her. Anne felt the same pang of jealousy she had when she found out he had been corresponding with Ruby Gillis. Only this time she understood why. He was sending letters to Christine! What did they say? Were the love letters? Or just friendly notes? Anne pushed the unpleasant thoughts out of her head as Gilbert finished his tasks.

Both of them were burdened with quite a load of heavy books so Gilbert suggested they lighten it by putting their packages in his buggy before further shopping. Anne agreed readily and they then made their way to find fabrics.

Gilbert's claim of impeccable taste in ladies fashion proved a bridge too far as he constantly picked out the most ridiculous patterns as Anne stifled several laughs and rolled her eyes. "Gil, you're terrible! None of those will go with my dress," said Anne exasperated. She knew he was teasing her with his choices.

Gilbert put down the orange and brown striped fabric and shrugged. "Well I might be more helpful if you told me what color your dress was."

"Oh, well it's green with small white flowers and a green sash across the middle. I am just looking for something frilly for around the neckline."

Gilbert had a sudden vision of Anne's green dress she had worn at Redmond and he swallowed hard. "Well I have always thought you looked lovely in green, Anne. It brings out your eyes," he said with feeling.

"You don't think green clashes with my red hair?" Anne asked expectantly.

Gilbert smiled immediately and held up his hands in surrender. "Anne, the last time I said anything about your hair I got into a bit of trouble!"

Anne laughed and swatted at him playfully. "I believe I was the one who got in trouble! You weren't the one who had to stand underneath the sign of shame all afternoon! 'Ann Shirley has a very bad temper! Ann Shirley needs to learn to control her temper!' And he spelled my name without an E. It was mortifying!" Eleven years later, Anne could finally look back on that day and see the humor. The iron that had entered her soul that day had been replaced by something else entirely.

Gilbert was laughing. "I'll give you the embarrassment, but you didn't walk home with a headache that day. I had a bump on my head for a good week!"

"Well it's as much as you deserved if you ask me, Gilbert Blythe!"

"You sound like my father. When I told him what happened he laughed and told me that I deserved what I got and then some."

Anne laughed again and shook her head, enjoying the shared memory.

"But, bringing us back to the topic at hand, if you promise not to hit me over the head with anything, I will tell you that I always thought you were the picture of loveliness in green, especially with that beautiful hair of yours, Carrots." Gilbert was looking at her with a hint of a smile on his lips. Anne had to look away briefly to collect her thoughts. When he looked at her like that she almost forgot how to breath. It was the same way he had looked at her yesterday. If Anne hadn't been so caught up in her own feelings, she would have realized that it was the way Gilbert had looked at her since the first day they met.

"Thank you, Gil. I have to admit I am not quite as sensitive about my hair as I used to be."

"Well that's a relief, Anne!"

It was several more minutes before Anne decided on a royal blue fabric for Dora and some white lace and green tulle for herself. Anne realized that it was likely Marilla was still occupied at the church and she would need to wait for her. Gilbert offered her a ride instead and she accepted. She left a note for Marilla at the bakery, where Anne knew she meant to stop after church.

When they reached Gilbert's buggy, Anne laid her fabrics by the other items from the post office. She attempted to move her books so that if they tipped over during the ride they wouldn't crush her fabrics. But in doing so, she lost her grip on one book and it slipped out of her hand, knocking a small package of hers to the ground with its contents splayed out in the dirt at Gilbert's unsuspecting feet.

At first he didn't notice, as he was more concerned that Anne was all right. But he saw a strange look in her eye as she realized what lay on the ground. Anne berated herself inwardly for not having the patience to wait until she arrived home to open the package. Had she waited, she would not have been forced to hastily and carelessly put it away when she heard Gilbert's voice behind her at the post office. His eyes followed hers and before she could react he had already bent down to retrieve her box

Anne stood in silence as she watched Gilbert study the item that had leapt from its box. He looked down at the item and then back up at Anne, and then back again. Finally he picked it up, box and all, and held it up. It was none other than the pick enamel heart necklace he had sent her for Christmas.

"Anne, is this-" he stopped. "What it is doing in this box?" Gilbert was confused. Partly because Anne had acknowledged the gift with a brief note but he had never seen her wear it. And partly because he had no idea why Anne would be receiving it in the mail.

Anne looked up and gently took the necklace from Gilbert's hand. She held it in her own and as she looked at his confused expression. Deciding that honesty had been serving her well all summer, Anne did not bother thinking of an excuse, not there was one that would have made any sense other than the truth.

"I sent it out to have it fixed. It must have came back the same time as my books I guess and I picked it up today. I didn't even know it would be here when I came." Anne wasn't looking at Gilbert as she spoke, so she didn't see the look of shock on his face.

"Have it fixed? What was wrong with it? It wasn't broken when it arrived was it?" Gilbert didn't know what to make of it except he hoped he had not sent Anne a broken necklace.

"No Gil. It arrived perfectly intact. And it reminded me of your pink candy heart, just as I am sure you meant it to." She smiled, finally looking up at him.

He was relieved. "I am glad of that Anne, but then how did it break?" Gilbert was interested to know only because he had sometimes looked at Anne at Redmond functions to see if she might be wearing it. She never had that he could tell and he confessed that while he wouldn't admit it at the time, he had been disappointed that she didn't.

Anne thought about the night of the Convocation dance. She remembered vividly twisting it off of her neck at the mention of Christine Stuart. It had hurt her neck a bit when she did it. She hadn't realized until days later when she emptied her pocket that she hadn't broken the chain, but the small circle on the necklace that held the chain had cracked clear across.

Anne didn't quite know how to tell the story. "Well, it was sort of an accident. I was wearing it, and well, you know how my temper can get the better of me sometimes, so when I was angry I reached for it and sort of tore it off my neck. I broke the loop off that held the chain." As the words came out of her mouth she realized how ridiculous it sounded with no context. Gilbert must have thought the same thing because he let out a confused sigh and said, "You were angry with the necklace?"

"No, of course not. I got angry while I was wearing it and it was sort of a scape goat, a slate if you will," she said attempting to make light of the whole situation.

"Oh, well what made you so angry?" Gilbert knew Anne had a temper and he could well imagine her angry enough to break something, but why the necklace?

Anne searched for a vague explanation of the truth. She wanted to scream that she was angry because he was engaged to Christine, she really did, but her fear of the truth held her back. "It was just something that Phil said on the way to the Convocation dance." Anne didn't realize her mistake until Gilbert said, "The Convocation dance? You meant to wear it then?"

Anne winced, "Yes, I wore it to the dance, at least I meant to."

"Why, I mean, why did you mean to wear it at all?" Gilbert asked.

Anne did not hesitate before she said, "I assume you would realize it was for the same reason I decided to carry your flowers. It was something from a friend I dearly missed and I wanted to wear it. That's all." Gilbert couldn't tell if Anne was upset with him or just embarrassed at what had happened.

"Sorry, Anne, I didn't mean anything by asking. It's just I sometimes wondered if you ever wore it, that's all. I guess all my questions are starting to sound like an interrogation. I don't need or deserve an explanation for everything you do. I am sorry it broke so easily. You didn't have to go through the trouble of fixing it. It's just a necklace."

"No Gil, it's not just a necklace. At least not to me." Anne looked away again with agitation. Is that what he really thought? It was just a necklace? Then why did he bother giving it to her in the first place? Now she felt foolish for taking the trouble to have it fixed. Gilbert was unaware of the way her thoughts were trending and was at a loss for what to say.

"I am glad it's important to you Anne," was all he could manage. But then he added, "Like you I felt our estrangement pretty keenly. When I saw that necklace in a store in Redmond I laughed because it did remind me of the candy heart. I guess sending it to you was my way of hoping to start over but not knowing quite how. I guess I just wanted you to know I was still here, even though I wasn't."

Anne nodded but said nothing, leaving an uncomfortable silence between them for a moment before she finally said, "I guess I never got the chance to say thank you in person for it, so thank you. As you can see, it means a lot to me."

Gilbert made a gentlemanly bow and said, "It was my pleasure Anne. I just wish I could have seen you wear it."

"Well you can," was the reply as Anne handed Gilbert the necklace and turned around. "Can you please put it on me?

"Of course." And he did just that. Gilbert found his fingers trembling slightly as he touched the skin around in neck lightly. It took him three tries to get the clasp to latch. Anne tingled from head to toe as he gently touched her skin.

When he was finished, Anne turned to face him. The heart sat right in the hollow of her throat and seeing her wear it Gilbert was overcome with the urge to take her in his arms and ask her to marry him on the spot. But remembering himself he managed to only say, "It's lovely Anne. In the words of the pink candy heart, 'you are sweet.'

Anne laughed, "And I promise not to grind this one into dust." It was Gilbert's turn to laugh this time. He offered his arm to Anne, "Shall we?" Anne nodded her consent and Gilbert helped her rearrange her books and then handed her onto the buggy. As they drove on they spoke only a little, mostly about the books they had bought. They also both revealed how nervous they were about leaving Avonlea in their new endeavors.

"It won't be the same in Redmond without you, Anne." Gilbert said a little sadly.

"I know, it won't be the same without you either." Anne began to think of Gilbert back in Christine's company. "But you'll still have some friends in Redmond."

"I guess that's true. Bill Parker and Charlie Grant will still be there. They are starting med school too. And Christine Stuart is coming back for another year so at least I will have someone to take around."

Hearing him say her name and acknowledge their relationship was too much. Anne said nothing, but shook her head in response. Gilbert noticed the change in her countenance but said nothing. She must be sad about leaving, he thought. But was that because she was leaving him?

"You're lucky Gil. You will have people you know at least. I have to start all over and make new friends." Anne always enjoyed new places and new people, but being all alone was a bit daunting for her when she felt so comfortable at home.

"Anne, you make friends easy wherever you go. I have no doubt it will be the same in Summerside. I hope you write me long letters about all the friends you make and the things you do. That way I can have a little piece of you with me at Redmond."

"But I won't have you or Diana with me. No Priscilla, or Phil, or Stella! Not even a Charlie Sloane to remind me of home!" moaned Anne. Gilbert laughed. "I didn't think Charlie Sloane was still talking to you! He was pretty upset when you turned down his, what did he call it, his 'honorable proposal.'" Gilbert said laughing.

"He told you about that?! Oh dear, count on a Sloane to make gossip! It was a dreadful proposal Gilbert I assure you. The nerve of him! He only held it against me for about a year."

"Was it really that bad?"

"If you consider insulting me by telling me of the honor he was bestowing on me and the dreadful things he said when I refused the making of a good proposal then it was perfectly romantic," Anne said, dripping with sarcasm. "It was pure Sloanishness at work."

Gilbert was happy to have succeeded in distracting her thoughts from the sadness of leaving Avonlea and laughed as he thought of the audacity of Charlie. Then he had the satisfying thought that at least his wasn't Anne's worst proposal.

When they arrived at Green Gables, Gilbert assisted Anne out of the buggy. She gathered her books and was ready to go inside. But before she could turn Gilbert surprised himself and said, "Hey Anne, I know we've talked this to death and you're probably sick of me asking, but if you ever need to talk, ever want to tell me the reason you were so upset at the Convocation dance, I am hear to listen. If it was something I did, I am sorry."

It was said innocently, in an effort to help her. Gilbert realized that what ever that something was, it had to do with him. She refused to dance with _him_ for a reason; she broke _his_ necklace for a reason. If he had done something to upset her he wanted to know, but he didn't want to push her. He was expecting her to say a simple thank you and walk away. So it stunned him slightly when a look of sad determination came across her face. She reached for his hand and took it in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze as she made her reply. "It's nothing you did Gil. It's just something I have to work through on my own. I hope you know that I just want you to be happy." She said nothing more, released his hand, and before he could say anything else, she walked inside.

Considering her final words, Gilbert left Green Gables with more questions than answers as he thought back on his time with Anne. It was becoming clear that he had reason to hope. He was putting the pieces together and everything was telling him that Anne might one day love him, if she didn't already. The thought was heavenly to him as he went over all the evidence in his head, beginning with Phil's letter. Anne had evidently told her something to make Phil believe that Anne loved him. Anne chose to carry his flowers at Convocation; she chose to wear a necklace that he had given her and then go through the trouble of having it fixed; she chose to allow him to hold her and touch her in ways she never allowed before. He was almost sure she would have let him kiss her. True, she refused to dance with him, but she said it was because she was upset. But what about? Gilbert was sure that whatever the answer, it was the reason Anne was holding back from him. He wished she would trust him enough to tell him what was in her heart. But then he thought he was being disingenuous. He wasn't being altogether forthcoming either. But how could he? How could he unless he was sure? He couldn't live through another rejection, he couldn't. As much as it might be unfair for him to expect her to reveal what was in her heart when he still kept his hidden, he couldn't get passed the thought that he had once before been so sure, been so convinced she loved him, only to be wrong. No, as much as he wanted to take another leap of faith based on what he had learned over the last few weeks, he couldn't. He needed to be sure. Anne was holding back and strange comments about only wanting his happiness confused him. He would have to wait. And wait he would, as long as it took to understand once and for all if he had a chance to win her heart or if, perhaps, he already had.

Little did Gilbert know that he wouldn't have to wait long. At the very moment he was turning over the day's events in his mind, Diana Wright was thinking only of what she could do to help her friends come to an understanding. She was sure Gilbert still loved Anne. The only question in her mind was what was she going to do about it? Gilbert was coming over to help Fred again tomorrow, and Diana needed to find a way to help Anne without betraying her promise or incurring Fred's disapproval for meddling. Although she felt sure that if a little betrayal or meddling helped Anne and Gilbert realize their future together, all would be forgiven in the end.


	8. Chapter 8

_Here is the penultimate chapter. What does Diana have in store for Gilbert? There will be one more chapter after this before I link you all back up with "Love take up the glass of time" (and possibly an epilogue of sorts). I hope you enjoy this installment. I really wanted to bring Diana into it as a part of Anne's happily ever after, because it just made sense to me. She's danced around these two for years and she's finally had enough:) Gilbert's eleven years of torture are finally laid to rest. Thanks so much for all your thoughtful reviews, I appreciate them all._

Diana Wright had never once wavered in her loyalty as a friend. From the moment she and Anne joined hands and swore their eternal oath of friendship in the garden of Orchard Slope, Diana had indeed been a true friend. Thinking back to that day she remembered the sincerity of Anne's vow and the almost desperate need she had to have Diana in her life. Diana remembered thinking the whole thing was a little queer at first. But after she solemnly swore to be a faithful and true friend to Anne Shirley, the vow settled in her heart and remained a guiding principle in word and deed.

So it was with no little angst that she thought of how to bring about Anne's happiness with Gilbert without betraying her trust. She would never tell Gilbert outright that Anne loved him. And Anne had made her promise no to ask him about his supposed engagement, a promise she regretted making. But if she could just talk to Gilbert, maybe persuade him to divulge a little information to her, she could help her friend realize her dream. Diana wasn't keen on interfering, but she had vowed to be a faithful and bosom friend as long as the sun and moon endured. As both the celestial and lunar entities still did in fact endure, Diana decided that it was only right to help her friend to the happiness she deserved.

So with her mind quite made up, she braced herself for Gilbert's visit. He was to arrive early, after breakfast and help Fred until lunch. Since Fred would then have to return to work, Diana was hoping to steal a few minutes with Gilbert in private before he left.

And so it happened. Fred and Gilbert spent several hours working, watering, and planting. Gilbert felt good, so good in fact that he had almost forgot about the typhoid that ravaged his body only weeks earlier. His parents gave credit for his quick recovery to good constitution. Not one to argue breeding, Gilbert admitted only to himself that Anne probably had more to do with the speed of his recovery than anything else. That he was able to physically perform hours of manual labor was no small feat. He had offered a full day of help, knowing Fred was behind on some planting, but Fred was already uneasy about accepting his help and insisted that a half a day would do just fine.

By lunchtime, Fred and Gilbert were quite famished. They cleaned up and decided to break for lunch. Diana did not disappoint and they both had their fill. Diana was prepared to ask to follow Gilbert out on the pretense of taking baby Fred for a walk.

Such was her plan but she was relieved when instead of rising to leave when Fred returned to the fields, Gilbert asked Diana if he might stay a few minutes to visit with baby Fred.

"Of course, I am sure he would be delighted to see you!" Diana said as she handed Fred over to a smiling Gilbert. "Funny, Gilbert, I never imagined you to be so enamored with babies. Most men aren't unless they're fathers. Fred pretty well dotes on him."

Gilbert couldn't say why he had wanted to stay and visit with Fred. He had enjoyed the times he had come with Anne. But even without her there, something about Diana holding the tiny bundle made him think of his future. That perhaps at the end of this journey he was on, he might one day find the happiness of being a father. He took the sleeping baby in his arms and gently caressed Fred's red face. "I didn't really know I liked babies either. I never had any siblings growing up and have never really been around any that were close to me. I have a few younger cousins but they never lived near. But something about just being here and seeing him, I guess it makes me realize I want to be a father someday."

Diana almost laughed at the opportunity that was presenting itself. She thought she might have to guide Gilbert around to talk of marriage and family and here he was offering it to her with no trouble at all.

"Well, when the day comes Gilbert, I am sure you will be an excellent father. You seem to have a way with babies. Little Fred was all smiles the last time you and Anne were here. I am sure he would be again if he were awake." Diana was quite pleased with herself for bringing Anne up so naturally. And even more pleased when Gilbert took the bait as he said, "I am sure you give me too much credit. Anne could charm anyone; and little Fred here is no exception." Looking back at the baby, Gilbert fought to stifle a thought that one day the baby he cradled might be his and Anne's. Maybe he would have her eyes, his dark hair, and a spirit all their mother's. He let out a small sigh that did not go unnoticed by his companion.

"Yes, Anne does have that way about her. I can't tell you how happy I was to know you two are close again. It almost feels like it did back in our old AVIS days. We had such good times together."

"Indeed we did!" Gilbert said absently. Shaking off his thoughts of babies with Anne, he realized he might have an opportunity to talk to Diana and gain a little insight into Anne's feelings. He wasn't crazy enough to think Diana would reveal any kind of secret between them, but if he was honest with her, perhaps she might be able to help him. Gilbert wasn't sure what Diana knew, but he could only assume she has been apprised of his proposal and the reason for the distance between them. "Did Anne, tell you – I mean, did she tell you the reason we haven't been close for awhile?"

Diana took a moment before she answered, making sure she tread carefully. "She did. She told me that you proposed to her, but she couldn't accept you."

Gilbert just sighed again and shook his head. Diana, who thought the conversation might wane, was quick to revive it. "I never really heard your version though."

Gilbert wanted to talk to Diana. But he wasn't interested in rehashing painful memories, especially when he and Anne had already worked so hard to put it behind them. "There's really nothing to tell. I asked, she said no. That was pretty much the end of it."

Sensing she hit on a dead end, Diana dropped the subject. Her goal was not to get him to relive painful memories. "Well, in any case, I am glad you were able to get over her and that you two mended fences. Anne was not the same for a while. And now that you are back in her life, I see some spark there again." Diana chose her words carefully and was pleased to see by his reaction that they had hit their mark.

Gilbert's head inadvertently shot up at Diana's words and he looked at her with wide eyes. Get over her? If she only knew! If she only knew the torture he had endured for the last two years! If she only knew the dreams, the longing, the sadness that dwelled in his heart since that day. If she only knew that it was only by sheer force of will and heartbreak that he had won any Cooper Prize. If she only knew the brave front he put on at Redmond to just be able to exist there with Anne. Did Diana really think he was over Anne? It hit him as a reality only when he thought that if Diana had thought that, perhaps Anne did too. In that moment, Gilbert was compelled to again unburden his heart and mind, as he had with his father, to the only other person who knew Anne as well as he did

"Diana!" he began with no real thought to what he would say. "You must be joking! Is that what you really think?" His tone was quiet, but also sounded slightly desperate. Diana was taken aback by his reaction. "You mean do I really think Anne is happy to have you back in her life? Of course I do, how can you question that?" She was now quite confused.

Gilbert shook his head. He stood up, walked over to the basinet and laid baby Fred down gently, kissing his bald head as he did so. When he was finished he looked at Diana, who was still sitting on the sofa, watching with curiosity. Gilbert began to pace a bit and then turned back to Diana. "I don't doubt Anne is happy we are friends again. I was referring to what you said about being glad I am over her. Is that what you think? That I am over Anne?"

"Well, aren't you?" was the simple reply. Diana knew she needed to say no more. She knew the answer and she realized it would be forthcoming, although she did not quite prepare herself for the manner in which it would be delivered.

"Diana, I –" he stopped. There would be no turning back from this. "Diana, I have loved Anne Shirley every day of my life since I was thirteen years old. That didn't change two years ago and it's not likely to change in a hundred more. There is no "getting over her" for me. I tried, believe me, I tried. And for a while there I thought I did. But it didn't take. She is the only woman I have ever loved. If it's even possible I think I love her more now than I did then. Fool that I was, I didn't realize until after she rejected me just how much I had pinned my entire future on the hopes of her saying yes. It was only then, in a way crueler than her rejection that I fell even harder for her. She's my whole world, Diana. She's what Fred and that little baby there are to you, she's my future, my family." The words spilled out of his mouth quickly. They were all the words he wanted to say to Anne but couldn't, they were all the feelings he still had to keep from her and that had sweetly tortured his mind since his recovery. They gave voice to his greatest dreams. He stopped talking and silence fell over the room. He had spoken and he was not sorry for it.

He spoke with such conviction and feeling that Diana could not help happy tears bubbling to the surface. She blinked them away. She was overjoyed! It would have been so easy for her to tell him what she knew. But it was not her place and that was one confidence she would not break. "Gil! I don't know what to say. I mean, I always thought, hoped you two would find your way back to one another."

Gilbert held up hand, "Diana, we are not back to anything. We are just friends."

"But you want to be more." Diana said. She could not hide her smile.

"Of course I do! I want to marry her, I want to have children with her, I want to grow old with her." Gilbert spoke softly but still with the same conviction as before.

"Does Anne know how you feel?" Diana asked, knowing how transparent she was being.

"I expect if she did you would already know Diana." Gilbert said with a knowing smile. Diana shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"I just don't know what to do. There's a part of me that believes that she might be able to love me one day. In fact, I am not sure that she doesn't already." Gilbert finally admitted for the first time out loud.

Diana's shock was evident. Her eyes went wide and her mouth hung open slightly. Gilbert couldn't tell if it was because she thought what he said was so utterly ridiculous or because she knew something he did not. "You think Anne loves you?"

"Yes…maybe, I don't know. It's all very confusing. This whole summer has been amazing. We've talked through our entire past. And she's just different. She used to hold me at arms length. I used to think it was because she hated all the gossip that used to surround us. Before my proposal, our names were linked in Redmond circles and I knew it irritated her. But only seeing what I wanted to see, I ignored it. But now, Diana, it's different. She lets me hold her hand and hug her and I am almost sure she would have let me kiss her."

Diana came undone at this. "You tried to kiss her!"

"No, it wasn't like that. We were just caught up in a moment and I almost did. But before I could, we were interrupted."

"Well Gilbert if this is all true, why don't you just tell her how you feel now? Wouldn't that be one sure way to settle all of this." Diana knew the common sense argument would be lost on Gilbert, as it had been on Anne. But she had to try.

"It's not that easy, Diana. I would love nothing more than to march over to Green Gables right now and propose. But I did that once and it was a disaster. I can't live through another rejection. I would take on typhoid again before I could bear to hear Anne say she could never love me."

Diana's heart went out to him. She understood. She herself had never been heartbroken but she could well imagine losing Fred's love and the thought brought a queasy feeling to her stomach. "Gilbert, are you so sure you will be rejected?" How easy it would be to tell him what she knew!

"I don't know. That's what's torturing me. Anne has been wonderful and has allowed so much. We have aired our past and she's said things that make me think she sees a future with me. But-" he trailed off.

"But what? Gil, I want to help you." Diana did want to help, so very badly.

"She's holding something back from me and I don't know what it is. Its like there is wall between us that I can't breach . I don't think Anne wants it there, but its there all the same. And until I know what it is, I can't be sure. I can't take the risk again. I know I should because she's worth it, but my heart won't let me."

Diana thought she understood, but she needed clarification. "What makes you so sure she's holding anything back?"

"I don't know how to explain it." He thought for a moment. "She makes vague references to things that upset her that affected her behavior where I was concerned. She refuses to talk about much that went on at Redmond the last two years, except for to explain about Roy, and yesterday she told me that she just wants me to be happy and sounded rather sad about it. I don't know what to make of it. I know it sounds like I am looking for excuses, but I am telling you that there's something she's not telling me."

Diana knew instantly what Anne was holding back. But how did she tell him what it was without betraying her promise. Then she realized that there was no promise anymore! She knew for sure for herself that Gilbert was not engaged to Christine, she no longer had to ask him. The thought made her giddy and she grinned widely at Gilbert's somber face.

Taking it the wrong way, Gilbert said, "Geez Diana, I didn't know this was so amusing."

Diana rushed to defend herself, "No, Gil I am not smiling because you are upset. I am smiling because I think I can help you."

Gilbert looked at her amused smile and wondered what she meant. Diana still had to tread carefully. If she said too much she might end up revealing something she shouldn't. And the more she thought about it, she didn't want to be the reason Gilbert knew Anne loved him. She wanted him conclude that on his own. He deserved that for all he had been through. But he also deserved to know the facts so he could draw the proper conclusions.

"Are you saying you know what Anne is holding back?"

"Let me first start off by asking you the questions Anne wouldn't. How _did_ you spend your time at Redmond that last two years?" Diana's caginess was not something she was well versed at, but since she had been married she learned the art of subtleness to drive a point home.

Gilbert was not sure what she was driving at, but if it helped him understand Anne better, he was willing to play her game. "What most people did, I studied, very hard. I spent time with friends, went to social gatherings, and on and on. What does any of that signify?"

"And these friends you spent time with, who were they?" Diana asked.

"Umm, just the normal group, Charlie, Moody, and a few other friends from the boarding house you wouldn't know." Whatever she was up to Gilbert wished she would get to the point. He didn't understand any of this.

"Were any of those friends female?" Diana's tone was passive and nonchalant.

"Well, of course. I was friends with the same people Anne was, Stella, Phil, Priscilla. Although I can't say I spent more time at Patty's Place than I had to after the proposal. But I still saw them from time to time. My good friend had a sister, Christine, who he asked me to look after so did spend a fair amount of time with her." Gilbert sighed, "Where is this all leading, Diana?" He was still oblivious and becoming a little frustrated that he had bared his soul and Diana was refusing to focus. The man and unending patience, but its limits were being tested.

Diana was actually rather enjoying reeling Gilbert in a bit. It might have been a little wicked of her, but she knew the payoff would be worth it for him. Ignoring his question, she continued, "This Christine, just how much time did you spend with her?"

Now Gilbert was beginning to hone in on Diana. He still didn't quite understand, but he would follow it to its conclusion. "I guess you could say a lot. I was her escort to most Redmond functions. She's a very nice girl and we had a good time together."

"Why did you spend so much time with her?"

"I just told you, Diana, we are friends, it was never anything more than that. She helped me take my mind off of Anne while she was courting Roy. But believe me, as nice as she is, she was a poor substitute for Anne. I know college gossip linked our names together with engagement gossip, but that never really bothered me. I knew she was engaged to someone else. It actually made our friendship quite 'safe.'"

"So you knew there was gossip about you being engaged, but you never refuted it? Do you think that was wise?" Diana could hardly believe how easy this was!

Gilbert was now visibly agitated, a trait Diana had rarely seen in him. "Diana, I don't understand what difference it makes who thinks I was engaged to Christine Stuart or what any of this has to do with A…" He stopped midsentence. Thoughts jumped around his brain as he suddenly caught on to what Diana was trying to tell him. That couldn't be it! Could it? Could Anne really think he was engaged to someone else? The change in Gilbert's countenance went from agitated to confused to stunned in a single moment.

Seeing understanding finally dawn on him, Diana broke out into another wide grin as she watched one of her oldest friends process what this meant for his future with the woman he loved.

When at last Gilbert could speak again, he stuttered, "Diana- are you telling me that Anne thinks I am engaged? To Christine Stuart? How could that be?" But it all suddenly made sense. Of course that was it! Diana didn't need to supply him with an answer because as soon as he asked the questions he knew the truth. Anne thought he was engaged!

In that moment the last piece of the puzzle fell into place. Gilbert was elated as his entire understanding changed in an instant. He had flashes in his mind as he remembered moments in his encounters with Anne, moments that now made sense given her understanding. It was only at this moment, as he looked into the shining eyes of Diana Wright, that he saw his future stretch before him. He was forced to admit it now, admit it beyond doubt that Anne Shirley was in love with him.

Diana was again holding back tears. "Diana, I know I have no right to ask this and I know you probably can't tell me, but I am right aren't I? Anne loves me, doesn't she?" His excitement was contagious and Diana could only respond by closing the distance between them and hugging Gilbert affectionately. "You don't need me to answer that, Gil. You already know."

"I can't believe it. I feel like someone has handed me the sun, moon, and stars, and I don't quite know what to do with it." For a man who had just realized a dream he was, he was lost on what to do next.

Diana released him and wiped a tear that finally escaped her eyes. That she could help two people so dear to her find happiness was more than she could hope for as a friend. "Gil, you know what to do, you should go find her.

"Of course I should! Diana, thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me."

"Actually, I think I do. But just remember that if Anne ever asks, technically, I said nothing that I promised not to," she said with a wink. Diana wasn't truly worried about Anne being cross with her. Fred might be another matter, but even he wouldn't be able to argue with the pure joy that registered on Gilbert's face.

"No, Diana, you honestly just helped me realize what I have thought was possible since Anne and I started over. I wouldn't truly allow myself to admit it until today. I just wish she had asked me about Christine! We could have avoided all this confusion."

"If Anne came home engaged to Roy would you have been eager to talk to her about him at all?" Diana asked plainly.

"No, no, I guess you're right. I would have avoided that conversation at all costs," Gilbert admitted with a shake of the head.

Diana and Gilbert chatted lightly for a few more minutes before Gilbert took his leave. He kissed her cheek and thanked her again for her friendship. "You are one in a million Diana Wright! Thank you for talking to me."

"It was my pleasure Gilbert. Now go find Anne. She deserves to know." Gilbert smiled a wide grin, and left the Wrights.

It was several hours later when Fred came in from his labors that he found his wife doing needlework, with a self satisfied grin plastered to her face. When Diana finally filled him in on her conversation with Gilbert, one that she assured him could not be called meddling because Gilbert was the one who broached the topic, Fred was far less annoyed with his wife than he pretended to be. For all his posturing, Fred was overjoyed that his friend was about to be given everything he had ever dreamed of. If Gilbert and Anne were half as happy as the Wrights, Fred reasoned Gilbert would be a man content in all things.


	9. Chapter 9

_I was so excited that so many of you were so happy with where I took the last chapter with Diana's "interference". I had to laugh at one reviewers note that Diana was almost lawyerly, I had to reference that in this chapter:)_

 _Here is the final chapter (epilogue will follow). What happens now that Gilbert knows Anne loves him? I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Having to write around the original canon proved a little tricky, but I think it worked._

 _Anyhow, Let me know what you think...Enjoy!_

Gilbert was unsure how he arrived home. Had he walked or floated? Anne loved him! Of that he was now sure. He didn't know how or when she had realized it. Had she arrived at it slowly over time, or had it hit her like it did him, with a thundering crack. If Gilbert had been jubilant the day Anne finally took his hand at the Blythe gate in a gesture of truce all those years ago, a new word would need to be christened for the feeling he now held over his entire being. Finally his mind and heart were in happy rhythm, one not pulling at the other in a tug of war. For all his joy, the feeling of peace was most welcome. For that's what he now felt, peace in every fiber of his being. With that peace came a happiness he could never hope to explain.

Diana had led him down a path of discovery that he would always be eternally grateful for. He was actually quite impressed by the way she led him to such a natural conclusion. For a moment he felt bad for future twelve year old Fred. His mothers' interrogations of future mischief would have him in more trouble than not.

Smiling, he turned his thoughts back to Anne. The entire summer made sense now. He felt a pang of regret about the time they had wasted over the past weeks, when only several more remained before they both once again left Avonlea. Only this time they would be going separate ways. But the regret was fleeting when he remembered that what he and Anne rebuilt would indeed serve as the foundation for their future. Perhaps the stolen kisses and moments of romance they could have had would have been nice. Indeed, just thinking about them made Gilbert long to make them a reality. But it wasn't only this that Gilbert now sought. Together they rebuilt what they let break. In doing so, Gilbert became the best version of himself and finally a true friend to Anne. He had to work in order to win her love, rather than just accept it as his due as he had tried in the Patty's Place orchard. In light of the revelation of Anne's love, Gilbert finally accepted his folly. It was more than just seeing what he wanted to see back then. In a way, he had felt entitled to her love, a reward for the years of exile he suffered at her hand. As deeply as he loved her then, he wasn't worthy of her. He thought he always appreciated Anne because of the lengths he had to go to win her friendship. For all the humility she had knocked into him with a slate, a part of that old Gilbert had still remained. The Gilbert that loved her back then was a boy who had not yet learned what the love of a woman like Anne truly meant. He thought only of himself and the happiness she would bring to him. The blinding revelation of Phil's letter and Diana's lawyerly examination brought him to a new understanding. He owed Anne more than just the fulfillment of his desires. He had to put her happiness before his own. He would work his entire life to make Anne happy. But even more than that, he would work to make them both happy in a marriage of love, respect, and admiration. That's the only way Anne could ever truly be happy in a marriage. He determined to give that to her all the days he drew breath.

These thought swirled through is mind as he cleaned up and changed his clothes. He knew he would be bound for Green Gables after dinner. But just what he would do when he got there he wasn't sure.

At dinner, both John and Caroline noticed a change in their son from the moment he sat down. They also both knew just who the cause of his spirited mood most likely was. As he left for Green Gables, John smiled and said to him, "So it seems you finally figured it out then." Gilbert was only slightly shocked at his father's words. He smiled brightly and responded, "Yeah, Dad, I think I have."

John Blythe only nodded briefly and slapped his son affectionately on the shoulder. He did not, nor did he need to, say anything more as the smile that played on his lips and reached his eyes communicated his sentiment. Gilbert delighted in the fact that his parents held Anne in such high esteem.

Once again on the familiar road to Green Gables, Gilbert's thoughts went again to Anne. He thought about what he might say or do when he saw her. He wanted to at least let her know he wasn't engaged and never had been. He couldn't bare the thought of Anne thinking he loved another woman. The entire thought was so abhorrent to him that it made him feel slightly ill. Then he gave a slight laugh at the realization that it was the same ill feeling he had whenever he had seen Anne and Roy together. It seemed a lifetime ago.

The sun was lingering low in the sky as Gilbert arrived at Green Gables. He was surprised to see all the occupants outside. Marilla and Rachel were sitting on the porch chairs, while Anne and Dora watched from the steps as Davy did a strange march around the grass. Anne's laughed rippled through the evening and reached Gilbert's ears. Just hearing it stopped him in his tracks, she was perfection. He looked at her and finally saw their future together.

Dora was the first to see Gilbert walking through the gate. "Gilbert!" she shouted, "Gilbert you have to come help us!" Dora grabbed Gilbert by the hand and led him to the porch steps.

Gilbert was barely able to give a proper greeting before he was pulled into a rousing game of charades with Anne, Dora, and Davy. Marilla and Rachel abstained from the game, preferring instead to watch the exploits with mock disapproval from the porch.

Marilla sighed as she watched Anne steal glances at Gilbert for an hour and wondered when her girl would come to see what was so very obvious to her. Of course, the more Marilla thought about it, she had never before seen Anne look at him quite that way before and they had spent a good deal of time together lately. Marilla had loved once long ago herself so she knew only a little about matters of the heart. But for the first time since her prideful mistake all those years ago, a small hope began to creep into her heart that perhaps her actions could be rectified through Anne's own happiness. It would be enough for Marilla to no longer have regrets if the girl she came to love as daughter could find her happiness with John Blythe's son. Her own history could not be rewritten. But the lens through which she viewed it could be materially altered. That Marilla had hoped for it she would not deny. But looking at the pair now, she felt there was now more than a blind hope.

A delightful hour passed in laughter and a fair amount of teasing. Davy's attempt at mimicking a turtle had everyone laughing as he tried to use his shirt as a shell, popping his head in and out. Anne enjoyed herself as much as everyone else but had to stop herself once or twice from imagining her and Gilbert one day playing games with their own children. Stop these thoughts she did, but it proved futile when the next thought popped in right after.

Marilla broke into Anne's thoughts as she offered the group apple pie. They all agreed readily and retreated inside as the sun peaked low behind the trees. Gilbert stood and offered his arm to Anne to escort her inside. It was the first time he touched her since knowing that she loved him. Their eyes met briefly and Gilbert had to catch his breath as his heart raced. How had it taken him this long to realize feelings she now seemed to share in every look? He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. _How could you ever think I could love anyone but you?_ He wanted to whisper those words in her ear as they walked inside. He almost did, but the touch of her hand resting on his made him somewhat speechless.

Another pleasant hour passed in conversation, mostly between Anne, Gilbert, Marilla, and Rachel. Dora and Davy floated in and out of the room with ceaseless energy before Marilla told them it was time for bed.

"Well, Gilbert, it sure is nice to see you back to your old self again. I'll never understand why you young people feel the need to almost kill yourselves over your education," said Mrs. Lynde.

Gilbert smiled at Rachel, "Mrs. Lynde, hard work doesn't cause typhoid." Anne looked at Gilbert and shrugged her shoulders as she rolled her eyes. Gilbert would have been content look at Anne and the sparkle in her eyes for the remainder of the evening.

"Well I suppose you know better than I do, but your mother did tell me how run down you had been. If you want my opinion, you need to find a wife to take care of you, that's what!"

Gilbert was about to make a cheeky response about taking her advice into consideration when Marilla broke in. "Rachel, the boy is studying to be a doctor. He needs the education. He doesn't need you ordering his life around." Marilla was often exasperated at Rachel's 'advice.'

"Oh Marilla, I am not ordering anything, just giving my opinion. Gilbert is a good man who needs a good woman by his side." Gilbert listened to the exchange and laughed to himself.

"Rachel, leave the boy alone, he has enough to worry about."

"It's okay, Miss Cuthbert. One day I do hope to have a wife and a family. Once I finish medical school I fully intend to marry." Gilbert responded to Marilla, but could not stop himself from looking directly at Anne while he spoke. Anne, however, did not like the direction of the conversation so she sat looking down at her hands.

Neither older lady missed the direction of his eyes or the tenderness in them as he looked at Anne.

If Marilla had a small hope before, it was becoming bigger by the minute. It was clear to both of them who Gilbert intended to make his wife after medical school. Rachel shot a knowing glance to Marilla, whose countenance never changed from a look of indifference.

"Well I am glad to hear that, Gilbert." Rachel exercised surprising restraint in not pressing the matter that she knew to be touchy subject with a lengthy history. When Rachel said nothing more, Marilla let out a sigh of relief.

Gilbert wished Anne would look at him. She looked everywhere but his eyes. Now that he knew what she was thinking, it pained him that he was unable to put her at ease. Gilbert decided it was time to take his leave of the ladies in the hopes of having a few minutes alone with Anne. "Thank you for the pie, Miss Cuthbert. I really ought to be getting home."

"You're welcome any time at Green Gables, Gilbert," Marilla replied.

"I'll walk you out, Gil," Anne said as she grabbed her wrap from the chair.

Gilbert finished his goodbyes and Anne escorted him to the door and out into the night air. It had turned chilly when the sun finally set and Anne shivered slightly. Gilbert immediately placed his hands on her arms and rubbed them gently, as he tried to take some of the chill away. This time when Anne shivered again, it had nothing to do with the night air. Gilbert was so close to her and his hands on her body made her tremble. Sensing the effect he was having on her, Gilbert smiled widely.

"Can I ask what is so funny, all of a sudden?" Anne asked when she saw the look on Gilbert's face. She may have been affected by his touch, but she remained able to carry a conversation.

"Nothing, Anne. Nothing is funny. I just had a nice time tonight, that's all." It was the truth.

"Well no doubt Davy and Dora will be talking about this all day tomorrow. They are both quite taken with you Gil. I think Dora may even have a slight crush." Gilbert blushed at her words, his natural modesty getting the better of him.

"I have no doubt in a few years, little Dora will be breaking hearts all over Avonlea and beyond," he responded.

"I am sure you're right. She's certainly not as expressive as her brother, but she's an intelligent girl with a big heart."

"I am sure you are a great influence on her, Anne. If she takes after you in any measure, no boy's heart will be safe."

"Gilbert! You are making me out to be some sort of heartbreaker!" Anne feigned offense. Although, what he said wasn't exactly not true.

"Well, Anne, aren't you?" Gilbert continued in his playful tone. "Exactly how many marriage proposals have you turned down now?"

Anne laughed, "Oh you aren't going to make me rehash all that are you?"

Gilbert just looked at her with his wide expressive eyes and she couldn't deny him his fun. "Okay fine, if you must know, if you include yours, the total is five." It amazed her that they were able to talk about his marriage proposal as part of joke. She wasn't sure she liked the implication of that.

"Five!" Gilbert was incredulous! "Anne Shirley, you turned down five proposal?" Gilbert gave out a low whistle. "Geez, I am in good company I guess!" Gilbert didn't notice Anne give a slight shudder at his words.

"Well I only really count four, the fifth was by proxy."

"Proxy? Who proposed to you by proxy?" Gilbert was fascinated.

"Oh I can't tell you Gil, I promised."

"Anne come on, it's me. I promise I will never breath a word to anyone." Gilbert made a cross over his heart to indicate his sincerity to secrecy.

Anne trusted Gilbert implicitly and felt there would be no harm in revealing what happened so long ago. "Okay, fine I will tell you. Jane Andrews proposed on behalf of her brother Billy. It was along time ago. I found the whole thing ridiculous and told Jane absolutely under no circumstances would I marry Billy. And I don't count it because it was never really a proposal." Anne could look back on this particular proposal and laugh a little now.

"Billy Andrews by proxy! That's too much Anne! Was Jane cross with you?"

"I think she had a hint of resentment. But she already knew I would never say yes. She did inform me that Billy probably wouldn't suffer too badly from my rejection because he liked Nettie Blewett pretty well too." Anne remembered the night with clarity. "Although, I should have been the one cross, Jane and Billy Andrews perfectly shattered my dreams of what a marriage proposal would be like."

"Wow, I had no idea. Don't worry Anne, Billy's secret is safe with me." Anne laughed as she remembered wanting to share the story with Diana, but she never did because she was a bit bitter that Diana told everything to Fred. She now realized that was unfair to Diana. She also realized that if she were ever lucky enough to marry Gilbert, she probably wouldn't hesitate to share secrets with him, in fact she just had! "So that counts for four, who was the fifth?" He refused to let her off the hook.

"Oh Gilbert, this one by far the strangest one of all. It was the summer I taught at Valley Road. The neighbors had a hired boy named Sam, who proposed out of the clear blue sky by asking if I would 'hev' him. I had honestly only met him once. He said I had a 'right smart way o'stepping,' what ever that was supposed to mean, and that he didn't 'want no lazy woman!' I, of course, declined!"

At this, Gilbert laughed heartily. He could picture a flustered Anne soundly declining a ridiculous proposal from a ridiculous man. By this time they were walking side by side down the path to the front gate. "Anne, honestly, I really had no idea you were such a heartbreaker! What a trail of broken hearts you have left behind. Just think of how many other men there must have been who never got up the courage to ask! Or are you still hiding a few, perhaps Moody or Fred?" Gilbert was still laughing as she accidently grazed his hand with hers as they walked. In response to her touch, he gently grabbed the hand by his side as he spoke. He hadn't realized what he had done until he felt himself caress her fingers gently with his thumb.

Anne's heart was in her throat at his familiar touch and she almost couldn't respond to his jest. "Gilbert, you are being ridiculous! Perhaps it is my fate to only be proposed to my men who I can't accept. Although in my defense, other than yours and Roy's proposals, the rest were absolutely absurd. To think I ever gave encouragement to Charlie Sloane!"

"Are you saying you gave encouragement to me?" Gilbert couldn't resist asking.

Anne was flustered by his question and wanted to come back at him with a pithy response, but he continued his infernal distraction with her hand, drawing small circles on her palm with his thumb. If Gilbert had asked Anne her name at that moment, she might not have been able to respond.

Recognizing the effect he was once again having on her, Gilbert gave her a reprieve, "You know what, don't answer that. I am not sure I want to know." Gilbert's tone remained playful and Anne was relieved she was spared supplying an answer she didn't have.

"And don't be too hard on Charlie, Anne. Who can really blame a guy for falling in love with you, encouragement or not?" What started as a joke, turned serious as Gilbert turned to face Anne as they reached the front gate. Anne blushed at his words, thankful for the darkness that hid her face.

Not really thinking about what she was saying until after the words left her mouth, so distracted she was by Gilbert's continued ministrations to her fingers, Anne said, "Perhaps one day I will be lucky enough to get the proposal of my dreams from the man I love."

Gilbert's heart stopped, or at least it felt like it had. Any thought he had of declaring himself then and there vanished in that instant. He wanted to drop down on one knee right then and there more than he had ever wanted anything. But if Anne wanted a perfect proposal he would endeavor to give her one. It wouldn't be rushed in the darkness at the gate of Green Gables. "And when that happens, Anne, what will you do?" he asked breathlessly, almost in a whisper.

Anne took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "I guess I will do what I have never done before and actually say 'yes'."

She looked directly into his eyes as she spoke and a familiar feeling flooded her stomach. She couldn't place it, but she knew she felt it before. It was as though a veil had lifted from her soul and she stared into her future. Could Gilbert still love her?

Gilbert could say no more, without saying something he was not yet ready to say. After all his years of patient waiting, it was sweet torture to be so close but not yet claim Anne's heart. "I should get going, Anne. Thanks for a lovely evening."

Anne felt the disappointment immediately and her heart sank. But it rose again when Gilbert bent down and bestowed a warm and gentle kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight, Carrots," he whispered softly in her ear. It took all his strength to pull away, but he managed to, although not before his hand gently caressed the spot his lips had just been. With that, Gilbert walked away, leaving Anne standing in the moonlight with the feeling of Gilbert's warm lips on her skin. Anne, who was confused as ever about Gilbert's intentions, could not deny that he must have felt an attraction to her on some level. But did he still love her? And what about Christine? Anne's thought swirled as she walked inside with the memory of Gilbert's lips on her skin. Perhaps there was a chance after all…

Once again, Gilbert had no idea how he arrived home. He had to credit his success with the familiarity of the road, despite the darkness that surrounded him. Thankfully, the almost full moon illuminated the night enough to show the way. But he thought nothing of his surroundings. He thought only of Anne…beautiful, wonderful, intelligent Anne! Seeing her for the first time since he was aware of her feelings was everything he had hoped. Her feelings were in every glance, every smile. Blinded as he was by his fear of a second rejection, Gilbert hadn't allowed himself realize what Anne had been trying to tell him all summer, but for her own fear of rejection, they might already be engaged. Gilbert laughed out loud. It was a fitting situation they were in for a somewhat tumultuous relationship over the years. Gilbert wanted to tell Anne about Christine, he wanted to let her know he was not and would never be engaged to marry anyone but her. But he knew as soon as he did, he would be unable to stop himself from going farther. He would have declared himself then and there, at the gate of Green Gables. Anne had suffered through five disastrous marriage proposals, she deserved one that was done at the right place, at the right time, by the right man. Gilbert was finally that man! He would be the one to hear Anne say her fateful yes. Perhaps he wasn't thinking that Anne would have welcomed his proposal no matter the time or place. But the thought of proposing and then hastily leaving her as night claimed Avonlea was untenable for him. He had waited this long, another day would not harm his suit. And while it never factored into his decision, Gilbert silently contemplated the shoe being on the other foot. For years Anne had held all the cards, while she unintentionally led his heart around on a string. But now, finally she understood the longing he had endured. Finally she understood the pain of believing the person you love was meant for another. Gilbert didn't relish these thoughts, but he realized that they too would strengthen their bond to one another. They both would understand what living without one another meant.

He hoped he left her with enough evidence of his regard that she would be able to discern his intentions. She couldn't possibly be thinking of Christine now! His lips still burned hot from his kiss on Anne's cheek. He started to imagine how he would feel when he finally had the right to claim her lips. The excitement he felt was almost overwhelming. When he finally arrived home, his mother had long been asleep, but his father was up sitting in a chair seemingly waiting for him.

Gilbert could not hide, nor did he care to, the wide grin that played on his mouth as he greeted his father. An answering smiled alighted John Blythe's own lips as he greeted his son, "And how did you find Anne this evening?"

"I found her just as wonderful as always."

"And is there something you need to share with your mother and I?" John asked slyly.

"Not officially, yet. But soon, perhaps maybe even tomorrow. She loves me, Dad! I know it now."

John just nodded slowly, "I thought she just might, Gilbert.

"You'll be happy for us, won't you?"

"Gilbert, nothing could make me happier. Anne has been your dream since you were a boy. I won't say I always thought you would be successful in winning her, especially these past couple years. But I admire you for not giving up on her. You will both be very happy." John Blythe was not an overly emotional man. Through the whole of Gilbert's illness, even when they thought the worst, he shed not a tear. The only thing that held back the floodgates was that he knew if he started, he might not be able to stop. He had to be strong for Caroline. But seeing the smile and happiness in Gilbert's eyes, John blinked back a single tear. It was a tear of relief and happiness. Gilbert had one his battle against death, and now he won the battle for Anne's heart.

Gilbert became similarly emotional as he hugged his father tightly. "Thanks, Dad!"

"Now get some sleep son. I understand you might be having a very big day tomorrow."

Sleep came shockingly easy to Gilbert that night, as it hadn't in a long time. His sleep was mostly dreamless, other than sporadic visions of Anne popping in and out of his subconscious.

He awoke the next morning in eager anticipation; he finally had the courage to try again. It was time to make both their dreams come true. Taking the same path he had hundreds of time before, Gilbert went over what he had wanted to say to Anne. How would he tell just how much she meant to him? Poor Gilbert didn't remember Anne was to go to a wedding today, all he remembered was her trembling at his touch and the way her hair glistened in the moonlight. It wouldn't matter to him if his proposal happened today or the next. He was secure in Anne's love. He had waited eleven years, the difference of twenty-four hours would not likely vex him too greatly. Or perhaps he had reached the end of his seemingly limitless patience…

When Gilbert walked around the porch corner of Green Gables, he came upon Anne sitting on a stone step, her lap full of fabric with a determined look on her face. Gilbert felt almost stupid for thinking it, because he honestly felt it every time he looked at her, that she had never looked so beautiful. He spent a minute taking in her beauty before he broke into her quiet concentration. "I've come to ask you to go for one of our old time rambles through September woods…"

 _And here I link you back up with "Love Takes up the Glass of Time." I promise there will be an epilogue to this story as well, so I am not quite done yet. Thanks to all for following me so wonderfully on this journey as I wrote this. Your reviews, favorites, and follows were truly what inspired me to keep going!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Here is the final installment... Sorry for the time between my last update, July was a crazy month! I picked up at the very end of the chapter...Hope you all enjoy my epilogue. And thank you so much for reading!_

 _"_ _I don't want sunbursts or marble halls. I just want you. You see I am quite as shameless as Phil about it. Sunbursts and marble halls may all be very well, but there is more 'scope for imagination' without them. And as for the waiting, that doesn't matter. We'll just be happy, waiting and working for each other-and dreaming. Oh, dreams will be very sweet now."_

At her words, Gilbert could wait no longer. Perhaps it spoke of the bond they shared that until this point they had not shared their first kiss. Or perhaps Gilbert's patience had held out for the perfect moment, when the setting sun was casting a beautiful glow over Anne's face and her hair shimmered in the glorious moments before the sun tucked itself down beyond the trees. He pulled Anne close to him until their bodies were almost touching. He was nervous, feeling that so much rested on this first kiss and it needed to be perfect. But then he again looked into her eyes and saw the love she offered him. His hand trembled only slightly as he gently caressed her cheek. Then, with all the anticipation of a man irrevocably in love, he gently bent down and brushed his lips to hers. Their kiss began gently, but after a few moments it turned into a passionate one that they both had been waiting for their whole lives.

At the touch of his lips to hers, Anne's whole body trembled. Her heart raced and she felt almost dizzy. Her heart was so full she could hardly believe her own happiness. _This_ was the kiss she had waited her whole life for; _this_ was what all the fuss was about. Never had she felt more increasingly annoyed about thinking she ever had felt real love for Roy Gardner. The thought fleeted in and out quickly and she surrendered herself to Gilbert's touch, finally surrendering to the love she had denied for so long.

To Gilbert, kissing Anne was his dream come true. He felt alive and loved. She was so perfect and touching her sent an amazing jolt through his entire body. As their lips danced in a happy rhythm, he gently moved his hands to caress her cheek again and then slowly slid both of them behind her as he pulled her even closer, their bodies now touching.

How long the kiss lasted neither of them could tell as they were lost in each other for a long while as they explored long held desires and dreams with the innocent hope and promise for their future sealed with their first kiss.

When Gilbert finally managed to pull away both of them were breathless. "Anne," he said between ragged breaths, "tell me this is real. Tell me this isn't one of my fevered dreams again."

"It's real Gil!" Anne replied in a whisper as she gently pulled him into another passionate kiss, trying to make sure he knew the reality of her love.

Again they broke apart as Gilbert struggled to hold on to his self-control. He quickly realized that controlling himself when he was unsure of her feelings had been the easy part. Knowing she returned his love and sharing those passionate kisses was already testing his patience in a way he never even allowed himself to consider before.

Anne rested her head on is chest and he held her, both lost in happiness.

"Anne, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Gil!" she sighed contentedly.

"Would it be okay if I asked Marilla for your hand, for her blessing to marry you?"

At that moment happiness shown on every feature of her face. "Oh, Gilbert of course! Marilla is like a mother to me and I just know she would be so happy to speak to you!"

"Then let's go now, I don't want to waste another minute." Gilbert couldn't say why he was so impatient, just that his honor dictated that she should ask for Anne's hand properly.

Anne laughed at his eagerness as she said, "Gilbert, aren't you forgetting something?"

"And what would that be?" He asked perplexed.

"Well, before you apply to Marilla, don't you think you ought to ask me first?" Anne flashed him a teasing smile as she saw his face fall.

"But, Anne, surely….I…I thought….I mean, I thought we understood each other?" he stammered but quickly remembered that while he had asked if her answer would be different, he never actually asked the question. Panic filled him briefly and he berated himself inwardly… all his thoughts of a perfect proposal had been for nothing. In truth, he had done little else in the last two days but plan out exactly how he would propose to her. He would take her to Hester Gray's garden and he would tell her what was in his heart. It had started out well enough, but the moment she looked at him after he asked if her answer would be different this time, he was rendered quite speechless. Everything he had planned to say left his brain when he saw the look of love and happiness in her eyes. At that moment, they were beyond words. But Anne had longed for her perfect proposal from the man of her dreams. That was finally him!

Anne smiled at him and took a measure of pity, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Gil, we do understand one another, better than we ever have."

"Anne, this whole time I endeavored to give you your perfect proposal. But when you looked at me, I could see the answer in your eyes. I was speechless. But you're right, I haven't asked you properly. Can I, now?"

"Of course, Gil. But you know I was only teasing you. We _do_ understand each other."

"I know Anne… just promise me that you will make good on your promise from the other night." He said playfully.

Anne was somewhat confused, "And what promise would that be?"

"To finally say yes!" With that, Gilbert dropped to one knee, holding Anne's hands in his. "Anne, I don't know that there is much more to say than what we have already said. I have spent the last eleven years hopelessly loving everything about you. I love your smile, your frown, your delicious red hair, the fire in your eyes when you are upset with me, your generous and radiant spirit, your beauty, your wit, your kindness and your passion. I love the lost soul you were when you came to Avonlea and gave purpose to my life. I love the fiery girl who cracked the slate over my head, the brave girl who walked the ridgepole, the determined girl who competed with me at Queens and won that scholarship. I love the loyal daughter who postponed her dream to take care of those she loved. I love the beautiful woman who studied for hours with me so we could both realize our dreams together. But mostly, I love the woman standing before me who gave me the one thing I wanted most for the past two years, my best friend back. For that's what you are to me Anne, and always will be. You are my best friend, the person I love most in this world and the woman I want to share my future with. Marry me, Anne! Please, say you will be my wife." Gilbert finished his proposal as Anne hung on every word, clearly affected by their sincerity. Happy tears leaked from her eyes. For a moment she could not speak. Gilbert was looking at her so intently, waiting patiently, as usual, for her answer. It was a moment before she could calm herself down. She briefly thought back to the horrible moment in the Patty's Place orchard, when Gilbert had walked out of her life. But now he was here, having never given up on her, it was almost too much happiness to bear!

For a man who was rather sure of a response in the affirmative, Gilbert was somewhat calm as he watch a hundred different emotions play across Anne's face.

"Gil, before I answer you can I ask you something?" Anne asked sincerely.

Gilbert just laughed lightly. It was just like Anne to keep him on tenterhooks even when he already knew the answer. "You can ask me anything Anne, as long as my response won't change your answer."

It was Anne's turn to laugh, "You seem awfully confident about answer in the affirmative, Mr. Blythe. I don't know if I like that sort of vanity."

"Well, Miss Shirley, I have to admit I am quite convinced of a positive reply, unless of course you go around letting all the men you reject kiss you like that before you send them on their way. I can't say I remember THAT from my last proposal!"

"Perhaps you should have kissed me back then, I might have come to my senses sooner!" Anne shivered at the thought.

"How about I kiss you now." It was not a question, rather a statement of intent. Gilbert rose from his knees and once again pulled Anne into a passionate kiss. It had all the sweetness of their first kiss, with a note of excited impatience on Gilbert's part for Anne making him wait for an answer. She clearly had no idea the affect that had on him, and he meant to show her he knew the affect he could have on her as well. He succeeded. His strong arms enveloped her and Anne was left breathless and slightly weak-kneed as she finally managed to pull away.

It was a moment before she could speak clearly, "Gil, I have never been kissed like this before, I honestly didn't know it was possible in real life to be kissed like this, to feel so much love. I never knew love until I came to Avonlea. I had imagined so many times what it would be like to be loved and feel loved and to love someone in return. When I finally found it with Marilla and Matthew, I loved so fiercely with all my heart, I knew no other way. You can't imagine the disappointment I had when I thought I loved Roy in a romantic way. It was nothing like the glorious feeling I thought should have. In truth, I knew deep down that the way you loved me, was the way I had always dreamed of being loved, not as a daughter or a friend, but as woman and wife. And when I realized I loved you, it wasn't like I was falling in love little by little, I was so wrapped completely in it before I even realized it. I love you so absolutely that it honestly scares me because I know no other way to love you. I only know how to give my heart to you entirely. So this is my question… Do you love me like that? And if you do, will you promise to love me that way until the end of our days?" Her voice was slightly shaky, as she laid her feelings and fear bare to Gilbert. She knew his answer, as he did hers, but she needed to hear the words. She wanted to put the last vestiges of insecure orphan Anne Shirley to rest.

Gilbert was somewhat stunned by her speech. To hear her say how much she loved him almost brought him to tears, so long had he waited for that declaration. But the thought of Anne ever existing in the world unloved tore his insides apart. And now, he was the one who would heal that last part of her soul that hungered still for an enduring and unwavering love.

Gilbert brushed Anne's face gently with his hand and pulled her close for a moment, looking into her eyes intently. "Anne, you have no idea what it means to hear you say those words to me. To hear you tell me you love brings me joy I never thought I could feel. But in order to answer your question, I have to be completely honest for a moment. I know we have danced around this all summer, but here it is. Your rejection almost destroyed me." He paused as he heard Anne intake a sharp breath. He knew his words hurt her, but he had to continue. "Fool that I was I didn't even realize just how much my entire future depended on you until you told me you could never love me. I was shattered. Sadly, it only made me love you more because I knew what I had lost. But I meant it when I said before that I tried to stop. I saw no future, especially when Roy showed up. It was physically painful to see you with him. Not because I was jealous, even though I was, but because I didn't know how to reconstruct my life without you in it. So I did the only thing I could, I threw myself into my studies. It was the only way to get you out of my head. I succeeding in doing that for awhile, content enough to study hard and try to make some future life for myself. I put on a mask of indifference and fooled myself into thinking I could exist like that. I concentrated on the far off future, knowing my life didn't have to truly start without you until my education was complete. It sustained me for awhile and I was proud of what I had accomplished. But whatever success I had at getting you out of my head, removing you from my heart was an entirely different matter. You are permanently etched on my soul, Anne. Like I said before, I gave you my heart eleven years ago. And since then it has been yours irrevocably. You have me, all of me. With every fiber of my being I love you, Carrots." Anne was crying again, tears of happy joy streamed down her face as Gilbert's words seeped into her heart and soul.

Gilbert could finally stand it no more. "Marry me, Anne! Please let me hear you say you will be my wife!" Anne looked at him with such love in her eyes, he again needed no other answer. But this time, he got one. "Gil, I would love nothing more than to be your wife, of course I will marry you!"

The happiness they both felt was overwhelming. Gilbert again wrapped her up in a kiss, not just of her lips, but her face, and eyes, and neck. He placed so many tiny kisses in dizzying succession that Anne needed to lean on him for the strength to stand. He finally came back to her lips and placed a long passionate kiss on them before pulling away.

"We should get going, it's going to be completely dark soon." Gilbert said reluctantly.

"You're right, Marilla will be starting to worry."

"Well we can't have that, now can we? Especially if I am going to ask her for her blessing to marry you, I wouldn't want to start off on the wrong foot."

"I think we will shock her, Gil," said Anne as the left the garden and started the walk home.

"Really, Anne? We have been spending a lot of time together. Don't you think she might suspect something?"

Anne thought for a moment. "I suppose, maybe. She is obviously aware that we are back on good terms. Maybe she's more insightful than I give her credit for. How about your parent's, will they be surprised?"

"My mother might be, but my father already knows quite a bit. He won't be a bit surprised that I come home engaged, he's been expecting it for two days." He saw the surprised look on Anne's face and answered her unasked question. "I sort of confided in him about some things, and well let's just say that when I realized you loved me, I wasn't exactly shy about sharing it with him."

"Someday you will have to tell me how you came to that conclusion, Mr. Blythe. I am interested to hear all about it. I still can't believe Phil wrote you a letter. How strange."

"I don't think it's all that strange, Anne. Phil knows you well and she knew me enough to know I still cared for you. Phil likes people to think she's full of nonsense, but she's really a very insightful girl, and a good friend."

"I can't wait to write her with the news and thank her for her interference. Bless that girl! Oh and I can't wait to tell Diana. She will be so surprised and happy!"

Gilbert laughed, "She will definitely be happy, but I am not so sure she will be all that surprised."

"What do you mean, why wouldn't she be surprised?"

"Let's just say that if you want to know how I truly decided to try again, you can look no further than Diana Wright."

Anne stopped short, "Gilbert Blythe! You can't mean that Diana told you about-" But Gilbert held up a hand and stopped her. "Of course not, Anne! You know Diana would never betray you like that. To be honest, before I talked to Diana, I had faith that your feelings might have changed. After all the time we spent together and all the things we talked about, I had hope. But it wasn't until I talked to Diana that I realized what you were holding back from me."

"Holding back, what do you mean? What did Diana tell you exactly?" Anne asked blankly.

Gilbert smiled and took Anne's hand playfully in his, "I believe I am supposed to tell you that she didn't tell me anything that she promised not to! But she did make me see that you thought I was engaged to Christine. And once I figured it out, I knew it was time to declare myself again."

"Oh…So I guess there won't be too many people who are surprised." Anne said, happy that Diana had a hand in her joy.

"Maybe not surprised, but definitely happy, Anne. Everyone we love will be happy for us and that's better than being surprised.

They talked lightly until they reached the gate of Green Gables. Before entering, Anne asked Gilbert if he thought about what he would say to Marilla, he just smiled down at her and placed a gentle kiss on her nose. "Don't worry, Carrots, I think Marilla likes me," he said as he winked at her.

At Green Gables, when everyone had there fill of yet another one of Marilla's pies, Gilbert finally had the opportunity to speak with Marilla alone. The twins went to bed and Anne asked Rachel to show her some stitching she had been working on. Gilbert hung behind in the kitchen with Marilla and helped her clear plates.

"Gilbert, you can go sit with Anne, you don't have to help." Marilla was quite certain he would be happier in company with Anne.

Gilbert swallowed, suddenly a bit nervous. "Actually Miss Cuthbert, there's something I would like to speak with you about if that's okay."

Marilla stopped what she was doing and looked at Gilbert. He looked so much like his father.

"Sure, Gilbert, why don't you sit and I can get you a cup of tea."

"Thank you, Miss Cuthbert."

The tea was served and they both sat at the table waiting for Gilbert to begin.

"Miss Cuthbert, I am sure you have known for a long time how I have felt, how I feel about Anne." Gilbert was far more nervous than he had imagined for reasons he could not understand. He hoped Marilla would think he was good enough for Anne. He stopped talking briefly to try to read her face. It was stoic as always and she said nothing. So he continued. "I have loved her since we were kids. And I have worked hard to be worthy of her, to be the man she deserves. Tonight I asked Anne to marry me, and she said yes!"

Marilla suddenly released a loud breath she had been holding as a small smile threatened the corner of her mouth. She suddenly felt years younger. Gilbert continued, "Miss Cuthbert, I would be honored if you would give me your permission, your blessing to marry Anne. There is no one on this earth who loves her more or will work harder to make her happy than me. I will take care of her, Miss Cuthbert, everyday for the rest of my life." He stopped abruptly as he saw Marilla's eyes glisten with tears that she fought back admirably.

Neither of them spoke for a minute. Marilla Cuthbert, usually a woman of few words and reserved manners looked at Gilbert. And with a heart full of feeling, she said, "Gilbert, before I say anything else you can rest assured you have my blessing to marry Anne, although goodness knows you don't need it. I also know that you are probably the one person who I don't need to tell just how special Anne is, you've always known." Gilbert was surprised when she continued on, "When Anne came to me, she was a love-starved child looking for a home. I had never loved a child before and I knew I was in over my head. But it wasn't long before I came to love her as though she was my own daughter. Matthew always understood her a little better than me, but in time I learned to appreciate all that Anne has to offer. Matthew and I tried to give her the love she always needed, the home she always needed. I am sure I didn't live up to her storybook nonsense, but I know Anne has been happy here." Marilla stopped for a moment, almost overcome with emotion that she fought against. Gilbert dared not speak, for his attention was riveted on the usually stern, composed woman who was opening her heart to him, he was entranced. "When I see the way you look at Anne, the way you love her, I am gratified to know that she will know what love is the rest of her life. It's as much as she deserves. I couldn't think of anyone more worthy of Anne's love and devotion than you, Gilbert Blythe. I am just glad she finally realized what we've all known all along."

Marilla ended her speech by giving Gilbert a soft smile, still fighting the emotion that threatened to break through her facade. "Miss Cuthbert, thank you! I will always take care of Anne. She will never want for love and affection, I promise."

"I know Gilbert. And since you're to one day be my son-in-law, I would be happy to have you call me Marilla," she said as she stood, indicating the conversation was nearing its end. It was all Gilbert could do to not step up and hug her. It would have been inappropriate, but in that moment he loved Marilla Cuthbert fiercely. He loved her for bringing Anne into his life, for loving her and helping Anne change from a lonely unloved girl to the beautiful, confident, intelligent, fiery woman who would become his wife. _His wife!_ Emotion now threatened his own countenance and he looked at Marilla and for the first time he saw a trace of Anne in her eyes. He realized as much as she helped shape Anne, Anne had done the same for her. Marilla and Gilbert now shared an unbreakable bond, their love for Anne.

"Thank you, Marilla. Thank you for bringing Anne into my life." Was all he could say. She nodded as Anne appeared in the door with an eager grin. She saw raw emotion on both of their faces and was slightly concerned for a moment. "Is everything okay?" she asked, stepping into the room. They both smiled at her and she walked in and stood by Gilbert side, taking his hand in hers.

"Oh nothing's wrong Anne. I am sure you knew that I would give Gilbert my blessing. Congratulations, to both of you. I can't say anything has made me this happy in a long time."

Tears instantly formed in Anne's eyes. Where Gilbert had been able to show restraint, Anne failed. She closed the distance between herself and Marilla and embraced her with such force and feeling that Marilla was momentarily stunned. "Marilla, I am so happy. Thank you! Thank you so much for everything! I know my own mother could not have loved me more than you and Matthew." At this Marilla lost the fight she had waged against emotion and a single tear rolled down her cheek as Anne hugged her as though she would never let go. Only Gilbert saw the tear, before Marilla quickly brushed it away, her eyes still glistening. He gave Marilla a knowing smile and she returned it before she lost herself in Anne's embrace. Gilbert quietly left the kitchen, giving Anne and Marilla a few quiet moments together.

On the way back home, Gilbert thought about the day in its entirety. The lantern Marilla insisted he take with him guided him home as his thoughts swirled around Anne. The memory of her kisses, the last one shared as they said goodbye at the Green Gables gate, tender yet passionate, so full of promise. Gilbert could hardly believe it was a reality, that he was kissing his long sought after Anne Shirley. He would be the one to kiss her all the days of her life, he would be the one to love her as a husband, he would be the father to her children. As the reality of his future shined before him, he couldn't help but think just how long three years would be. But three years of patient waiting was infinitely better than a lifetime without Anne.

He thought back to Marilla's reaction and was still touched by her words. Her reaction was quite exactly the opposite of Rachel's, whose effusive happiness practically smothered them in praise. Gilbert shuddered to think what would have happened had she been displeased. But he laughed to himself. Although he wasn't too sure Anne would agree, he saw the makings of a kindred spirit in Rachel. Anyone who could be that happy for them would always have Gilbert's good opinion, even if she _had_ claimed she knew it was a matter of time, and even is she _had_ insisted it was _her_ prayers that had been answered.

It mattered not to Gilbert, all that mattered was Anne and their happiness. And while it took him a long while to be calm enough to sleep, that night Gilbert Blythe slept better than he ever had, in content peace and blissful happiness that when he woke in the morning, he would still be the one to whom Anne Shirley had finally said yes!

In the day that past after the engagement, Anne and Gilbert had happily told his parents, who were overjoyed at the news. Mrs. Blythe insisted Anne call her Caroline and further insisted on throwing an engagement party for the couple. Neither Anne nor Gilbert were keen on the idea, but the happiness it brought to Mrs. Blythe was not to be undone. They agreed readily. Gilbert's father said little, but offered his sincere congratulations and expressed his delight in welcoming Anne to the family. Everyone was overjoyed.

In a private moment with his father later that day, John Blythe hugged his son tightly. "You finally, won her, Gilbert. Now just be sure you always cherish her, everyday of your life." Gilbert assured his father he would do just that.

That same day Anne and Gilbert made their way to the Wright's. They barely made it in the door before one look at the happy couple gave away their secret.

"Oh Anne, Gilbert! We are so happy for you! I can't believe it's finally happened! Tell me everything, Anne, I can't wait to hear it!" Diana beamed

Anne looked at her friend and smiled, "Diana what's to tell? From what I understand, you already know a good deal!" Diana looked at Anne guiltily but still with a smile on her face.

"And I am forever grateful to Diana for all of her assistance in this matter!" Gilbert said laughing. "Engaged to Christine Stuart, what nonsense!" he said to Anne teasingly. Anne blushed as Diana rushed to defend herself. "Anne, I promise I didn't say anything you asked me not to."

Anne waved her arm and hugged Diana, "Oh Diana, how can you think I would think that! Besides Gilbert already exonerated you most diligently. You are safe from me. But honestly, I am so happy I would hardly care if you had told him everything! I am lucky to have a friend like you, Diana!"

Gilbert then brought forth the flowers he brought for Diana, a small gesture of thanks for her friendship. "Oh Gilbert, you're too much, you didn't have to do that."

At this gesture Fred finally made his way over to the couple to express his heartfelt congratulations. It was a joyous moment and the couples spent an afternoon in delightful company and at Diana's insistence, they relayed the details of their engagement, of course leaving out the more private moments.

Fred had to grudgingly admit that a little well timed interference was apparently just want Anne and Gilbert needed to find their way back to each other. He had to hand it to his wife, although he would never it admit it to her, lest she become a meddler like Rachel Lynde. Fred could tolerate many things, but that would not be one of them. He had no cause for worry, however, Diana was pleased with what happened, but even she had to admit that they would have worked it out eventually, even without her help. She merely helped move up the timeline. But both Fred and Diana both acknowledged to each other later on that evening that neither of them had ever seen Anne or Gilbert so happy.

The very next day, Gilbert had promised Anne a walk through the Haunted Woods, to the apple tree he found there so long ago. It was the place where he had helped put Anne at ease about leaving for Redmond and facing all the changes in life. Today she wanted to go revisit a place that was all their own, where no one could intrude in their world for while. He could hardly argue with that. When he arrived at Green Gables, he found her sitting under the oak tree a book in hand, lost in whatever world she was reading about. He simply watched her for a few moments before he made himself known. He spent precious moments drinking in her beauty, wondering just what she was thinking.

"I heard a rumor in town today." He said coming up behind her. Anne looked up as a smile spread across her face.

"Oh really, and what rumor would that be, Mr. Blythe?" Gilbert reached down and pulled Anne to her feet. "I'm not sure you really want to here about it, it's about you, ya know."

"Hmm, I can't imagine what Avonlea might be gossiping about me for. Is it because I broke a slate over someone's head or tried to walk a ridgepole? Did I dye my hair green? Gossip just won't die in this town will it?"

"Well actually rumor has it, and I mean the entire town is talking about it, that you recently became engaged to one of the most eligible bachelors on the Island." Gilbert was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh am I? And who might that be?"

"Not sure, I never heard his name, but I am told he's very handsome," he stopped and placed a lingering kiss on her mouth.

"Intelligent," he placed another warm kiss on her neck.

"Charming," Another kiss met her cheek.

"And desperately in love with you." His lips moved back to her mouth and captured them in a passionate kiss that left Anne quite breathless. Not to be outdone however, she recovered and replied, "I can't imagine who they could be talking about. My fiancé is indeed all of those things… _but_ he's also impertinent," Now it was her turn to kiss him, she reached up and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Stubborn," she kissed his cheek next.

"Teasing," she kissed his neck ternderly.

"And shockingly improper." She pulled him into a kiss on his lips again, upping the ante by wrapping her arms around him. He responded in kind, attempting to tease her back by making her shiver again at his touch. He moved his hands to her face and continued to kiss her, then slid his hands down her back, pulling her even closer as they both became lost in each other for several moments.

Gilbert managed to pull away and said with a ragged breath, "I would love to meet this fiancé of yours, he sounds positively perfect."

"Oh that he is, but only for me. For you see, I am also desperately in love with him."

His heart burst once again at her words, as he thought to himself how he would never tire of hearing her say them. He thought back briefly to his fathers words, and the promise he made to him, _Always cherish her, everyday of your life._ It would be the easiest promise he ever kept.

 _And that's the end… Thank you, thank you, thank you dear readers for following me through this story! It's been such a pleasure to write and even more so knowing it was enjoyed by so many. I may have a little Anne and Gilbert left in me if I think of any other great ideas for a story, so perhaps you will see another story from me in the future. Anyhow, much love to everyone here! You're all great!_


End file.
